Kingdom Hearts Next Generation: First Contact
by bizzleb
Summary: The next Keyblade master, Matt, begins his journey around the worlds. He searches for his friend Laura and the missing Sora, Kairi, and Riku. The Organization's plans unfold. Intro and background provided. Current World: Pride Lands. Reviews plz!
1. Intro

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Lilo and Stitch, Pokemon, and any other material that I use. I'll make the disclamier when I introduce the new world.

**

* * *

**

**The road so far...**

**18 year old Matt was just an ordinary guy from what he thought was reality. One day after he is attacked by strange enemies, he meets Stitch and Pikachu, who take him to Disney Castle. Matt meets King Mickey and Neo from _The Matrix. _There, he learns he is a chosen wielder of the Keyblade and his destiny is to fight the Heartless. It looks like Sora's, it's color is more blue. Matt is proven worthy when he saves Stitch and Pikachu from Xavier, Matt's 'rival'. **

**Unfortunatley, there is a new Organization led by a strange leader, one who can bring back Sora, Kairi, and Riku have gone missing. Worst of all, Matt's 'friend' Laura is abducted by the Organization. With Stitch and Pikachu at his side, Matt decides to venture to the worlds and search for Sora and Laura.**

**While in Radiant Garden, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu find Donald and Goofy. A powerful spell put on the two makes them forgetful of what happened. Also, a figure dressed in Organization clothing leaves behind a letter stating he is helping them. **

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu begin their journey...**

**Worlds completed:**

**The Matrix, Disney Castle, and Radiant Garden.**


	2. Lost

**_Well...here we go. My first efforts at doing a legit Disney movie. The idea for this one came out of nowhere to me, other than it was one of my favorites as a kid! But...which one is it?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

"**Oww…" His paws were getting sore. It really hurt.**

**He had been walking the streets for hours. The city was so huge. Mom and Dad had only taken him out to see the park. So far, no park. No park meant he couldn't find his way home. He had to get home…**

**How long had he been in that truck with his brothers and sisters? It had taken him awhile to work his way out of that nasty bag. But…he was still in the city, so he can't be too far right?**

**He looked up. There were buildings with windows and signs everywhere. None of them which he recognized. How was he going to get home? His siblings were counting on him.**

**Those two men…and those dark creatures…they had come. Mom and Dad were out… Our watch girl had tried to protect us, but there were too many. The house was so small that it didn't take them too long to gather them all up. They were thrown in the back of a truck…but he had managed to escape.**

**It was also really foggy out on this night. He was cold, hungry, and tired. Maybe he should go to sleep for now and try again in the morning…**

**All of a sudden, he felt a deeper chill. Those same dark creatures began to come out of the ground.**

_**How did they find me? No…I can't get caught yet**_

**He did the only thing he could think of: run. Run as fast as he could. Anywhere to get away from those things.**

**Unfortunately, he wound up at a dead end inside of an alley. He reached up desperately, but there was no way around. No where left to run.**

**He looked back in terror. The creatures had managed to find him. They prepared to grab him. **

**He couldn't move because he was so scared… It was getting darker and darker…**

"**Mom…Dad…Where are you?...I need you…someone please help me…"**

**From out of the blue, he heard a voice. A strong one. A reassuring voice.**

"**Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"**

**He somehow felt relieved as though that voice was the answer to his prayers. _I'm safe..._**

* * *

_**Hmm...I know it's a little short...but I hope you guys have a slight idea what's going on. Who is this poor little guy? Find out soon!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	3. Returning a Lost Puppy

**_Well...here we go. My first efforts at doing a legit Disney movie. The idea for this one came out of nowhere to me, other than it was one of my favorites as a kid! But...which one is it?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"**Damn…," Matt said. "I can't see anything in this fog. How about you guys?"**

"**Naga," Stitch said. "Stitch going insane."**

**The two of them, along with Pikachu, had just arrived in the first world that was on their path. It was a large city that looked like London, England, with a clock tower and all. According to the readings on the Gummi Ship, there was Heartless activity on the surface, meaning the trio had to investigate.**

"**So this is a new world huh?" Matt asked sarcastically. "It doesn't look that new to me..."**

"**Not much about it," Stitch said. "Big city."**

"**Yeah, it's just an average looking city. I don't know what the Organization would want here besides hearts."**

"**Well, there's still some Heartless around," Pikachu said, twitching his ears. "I can feel it."**

"**Me too," Matt said. "Better keep our eyes open."**

"**Eh," Stitch added. **

**The trio walked down a street for a while. Suddenly, they all stopped in their tracks as though a blanket of dreariness had fallen over them. It was the same cold feeling they'd felt the last few days when encountering a certain enemy...**

"**You feel that?" Matt asked. **

"**Heartless," Stitch and Pikachu said together.**

"**I've got a bad feeling…someone's in trouble." Matt immediately summoned has Keyblade and started sprinting towards the source. It was faint, but Matt could just tell that the Heartless were there. **

**Suddenly, they could then hear a small scream in the distance as well.**

**"Oh no!" Matt yelled. "We've got to hurry!" He quickened his pace.**

**It didn't take Matt and his friends too long to make it. A group of several large and ugly Heartless were converging on something small. Matt couldn't tell what who or what it was, but it didn't really matter. If the Heartless were there, they had to stop them from doing any harm.**

"**Hey!" he said to the Heartless, getting their attention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He charged in with Stitch and Pikachu right behind him. Matt took out several of them with one slash. Stitch blasted a couple to bits with his lasers, while Pikachu used his Thunderbolt attack to take out the rest. Luckily, no others came out to keep the fight going.**

"**Way to go guys!" Matt cheered. He, Stitch, and Pikachu high-fived each other. **

"**Heartless too easy," Stitch said with a thumbs up.**

"**They didn't even know what hit em," Pikachu added.**

**Matt then went over to see what the Heartless had tried to capture. When he did, his heart stopped at what he found. **_**Is that a…?**_

**It was a small puppy. A Dalmatian puppy to be exact. It was cowering with his paws over his eyes, shaking with terror. Matt immediately felt sorry and sympath for the young pup. **

**The Heartless attacking a puppy…no wonder they made him sick.**

**Stitch and Pikachu walked up slowly behind Matt. From the looks of their faces, they felt ad for the puppy too. **

**Matt kneeled down on one knee next to the shivering animal. "Are…are you alright little guy?" Matt asked calmly. It didn't answer him. "It's alright. Those things are gone now. There's nothing to be afraid of."**

**Slowly, the pup unshielded his eyes and looked at his saviors. He was still severely frightened. "I think I'm ok…Who…who are you?" he asked.**

"**My name is Matt," the young teen replied. "These are my friends Stitch and Pikachu. We fight bad things that try to hurt people."**

"**What's your name?" Pikachu asked. **

"**Lu…Lu…Lucky," the puppy replied. **

"**What are you doing all the way out here Lucky?" Matt asked. He wondered if the place they were in was the setting for one of his favorite movies as a kid...101 Dalmatians. He noticed collar. "Are you lost?"**

"**I want to go home…but I don't know where to look. I've never been in the city before on my own." Lucky put his head down.**

**Matt noticed Lucky's collar. "Can I see this? Maybe we can find out where you live from it."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, of course we can. You know what? We'll even take you there. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."**

**"You know my parents?"**

**"Uh...," Matt groaned. He couldn't just blab it all away, but he still needed the puppy to trust him "Yeah...in a way..."**

**"Alright!" Lucky's eyes widened. "Oh no! I forgot! My brothers and sisters! They're in trouble!"**

"**What kind of trouble?" Stitch asked.**

"**Yeah! What happened to you guys?" Matt asked.**

"**We…we were taken from our home when my mom and dad went for a walk. I managed to get away, but the rest of them are still there." Lucky started to cry. "I wanna go home!"**

**Matt tried to calm the poor pup down. "It's ok. We'll get you back there safe and sound." He then paused. "We'll also go find your friends afterwards..." ****Stitch and Pikachu shot Matt a dirty look, but he didn't care. **

**The young pup calmed down. "Ok…I don't know how long I can go. I've been walking for a long time."**

**Matt quickly deferred Lucky's motion. **"**I can carry you. It's no problem. As long as we get you back."**

**Lucky gave Matt a big smile. "Thanks, Matt."**

**Matt let the puppy sit on his shoulder. Even though he, Stitch, and Pikachu didn't know this city that well, they could at least maneuver their way around thanks to the address on Lucky's collar.**

"**Are you guys like superheroes or something?" Lucky said. "Like a Thunderbolt?**

"**Kind of," Matt replied. "Those things are called Heartless. They try to steal people's hearts."**

"**We go around and fight them so they don't hurt anyone," Pikachu said.**

"**Eh," Stitch added. "Wesa wouldn't want Lucky to get hurt."**

"**My brothers and sisters," Lucky said worryingly. "Are they gonna get their hearts taken?"**

"**Not on our watch," Matt replied. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen."**

"**Eh," Stitch said. "Wesa gonna help em."**

"**Ok," Lucky said. **

**They walked through the streets for a time, trying to find the house where Lucky lived. After a while, the pup said, "Hey! There it is!"**

"**Your home?" Matt asked. **

**Uh-huh. My mom and dad are waiting for me there."**

**

* * *

**

**The truck that Lucky had been trapped in drove up to an old old manor. Two men got out of it and grabbed the bag with the other Dalmatian puppies in it. They made their way inside to find a women waiting for them.**

"**Well…did you get them?" asked a middle aged woman who was dressed from head to toe in fur clothing. She was talking to two men. One who was tall and skinny, the other short and fat.**

"**Like a charm, madam," the tall one said.**

"**I would expect you to succeed with the Heartless at your side. I told Anita she would regret crossing me. That fool and her more foolish beau are probably tearing their eyes out now. Hahahahahaha!" She took a long puff of the cigarette she was smoking.**

"**Uh, Jasper?" the fat one asked suddenly.**

"**What, Horace?"**

"**There's only…there's only 14 in here."**

"**14? How in bloody hell is that possible?" **

"**Must've found his way out, the little booger."**

"**Oh, dear…"**

**The woman began to seethe with anger. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU…YOU IDIOTS!" **

"**Silence!" A new figure joined them. The person wore a black robes with a hood that concealed their face. "What is the problem with only 14, Ms. Devill?"**

**Cruella was burning with rage. "I wanted all 15 of Anita's puppies! All of them! These fools don't know how to seal a bag."**

"**Are you saying my Heartless are incapable, or do you wish to make your accursed coats without my help?"**

**Cruella began to calm down after a minute. "I suppose one lost puppy makes no difference. I'll get my fur coats either way."**

**The figure nodded. **"**That was our agreement. You get their fur. I get their hearts. What you do with them afterwards makes no difference to me."**

**Cruella smiled an evil grin.** "**As I've always said, my life is fur. I live for it. I'll do whatever it takes to get it."**

"**Everything is going according to plan…with one exception." **

* * *

_**Well, you guessed it! 101 Dalmatians! Why not? I think it'd be pretty sweet. Well, now that Lucky is safe, can Matt and the others stop Cruella? Who is this new Organization member? Find out soon!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	4. Reunion

**_Another installment of the 101 Dalmatians saga! Hope you guys enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Matt and the others went up and knocked on the door to Lucky's home, which opened quite quickly. They were greeted by a young woman and her husband. Instead of Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu, they first noticed the young puppysitting on Matt's shoulders.**

"**My lord," the woman cheered. "It's one of the puppies! Nanny! Come quick!"**

"**Is it…?" the man said. "I'll be damned, it's Lucky! How in the world in did you find him? Were there others?" He took Lucky from Matt's shoulders and gave him a small squeeze.**

"**We found the little guy in an alley," Matt said. "We didn't see any other puppies."**

"**He was attacked by some...mphmp," Pikachu said. Stitch had put his hand over Pikachu's mouth to prevent from revealing about Heartless.**

"**Thank heavens," the man said. "I'm sorry. My name is Roger and this is my wife,Anita."**

"**Thank you so much," Anita said. "We only discovered them taken hours ago. Our dogs were heartbroken."**

"**Who are you three anyway?" Roger asked. "I don't think I've seen your like from around here."**

"**I'm Matt," the teen replied. "These are my friends Stitch and Pikachu. We were more than happy to return Lucky home."**

"**Thank the lord...we at least found one of them. Now we just need to find the others."**

"**I'll tell you what," Anita then said. "Why don't you three return Lucky to Pongo and Perdy? It would mean the world to them to know their puppy's rescuers."**

**Matt looked at Stitch and Pikachu, then back to Roger and Anita. "I guess we can do that." Roger handed back Lucky to Matt. Lucky shot the teen a smile, with Matt sending a wink in return.**

"**This way dears," said the newly arrived Nanny. She led Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu into a separate room beyond the living room and kitchen.**

**Waiting for them were two adult Dalmatians, one lying on top of another. They both looked like there was no happiness in the world to begin with. But that all changed when the group entered the room...**

"**Mom! Dad!" Lucky exclaimed. "I'm home!"**

**Whatever sadness were in both their faces quickly disappeared. "Lucky!" they both exclaimed with joy. Lucky jumped out of Matt's arms and embraced with his parents, who were tearing for joy over him.**

**Matt couldn't help it, being a great cheesy moment like it was. Tears began to form in his eyes. He quickly realized it and wiped them off. Stitch and Pikachu weren't as quick. They looked just as happy to see the family reunited.**

**The adult that Matt was sure was named Pongo came up to him. "Perdy and I can't thank you enough. How in the blazes did you find him?" Matt explained again how they found the puppy in an alleyway deep in the city.**

"**Did you find any of the others?" Perdy asked. **

**"No...," Matt replied. "Just Lucky..." The female dog looked down disappointed.**

"**Mom! Dad!" Lucky said. "These guys are like superheroes! They fought off these dark creatures right when they were about to get me! Matt is so cool."**

"**Really now?" Pongo asked with intrigue. "What kind of dark creatures?"**

"**Do you remember the Heartless?" Matt asked. **

**"Unfortunately we do…," Perdy said. "Not those awful things again."**

"**You see," Pongo explained. "This has happened to us once before, when our world was destroyed and our puppies were scattered every direction. Someone managed to help us before to find them…but you probably wouldn't know him…"**

"**I think we might know who you're talking about," Matt said. He reached out his hand, with the Keyblade flashing into it. "This look familiar…?"**

"**Sora…?" the two adults asked, their eyes filled with shock.**

"**Who's Sora?" Lucky asked.**

"**Sora's the one who saved you all the first time," Matt said. "Along with Donald and Goofy of course..."**

"**Yes, bless his soul," Perdy said. "He and his friends found all of them…and you found Lucky…bless you."**

**"You wouldn't have happened to see Sora around have you?" Pikachu asked.**

**"No...,"Perdy replied. "Not in ages." She then sniffed hard. "Oh...I'm just so worried about the rest of our puppies..."**

"**There, there darling," Pongo said. "We'll find them again. I promise."**

"**Do you guys know why the Heartless would want your puppies in the first place?" Matt said. Pongo and Perdy shook their heads. "Hmm...that's strange."**

"**What are we gonna do, Dad?" Lucky asked. **

"**I don't know son," he replied. "I don't know where to begin."**

"**I do," Perdy said. "That devil woman…"**

"**The scary one?" Lucky asked. "You think she did it? But tt was two men who took us."**

"**What else do you remember son?" Pongo asked.**

"**Just that these two guys and a bunch of dark creatures came and took us all. We were stuffed in a real smelly bag. Then, we were in this big truck and I managed to get out."**

"**That's my boy," Pongo said. "Unfortunately, they could be anywhere in London or who knows where by now."**

"**Cruella, she did it," Perdy said. "I know it."**

"**Whosa Cruella?" Stitch asked.**

"**A nasty woman," Perdy said. "She tried to buy off our puppies from Anita and Roger the night they were born."**

"**But Roger denied her," Pongo said. "She swore she would get even with us. We never saw her again after that night."**

"**That's horrible," Pikachu said. **

"**What she want?" Stitch asked. **

**Matt already knew. There was no point in keeping a secret any longer. "I think I know...she wants their fur so she can make coats out of them."**

**The group all looked at Matt oddly. **

"**Coats?..." Lucky asked. "How do you know?"**

"**Let's just say...oh you don't want to know...," Matt said. He looked at Stitch and Pikachu and winked. They understood. "One thing I do know. If Cruella is working with the Heartless, then we're more than happy to help you guys. She has to be stopped somehow."**

"**My lord! What are we going to do?" Perdy exclaimed. "She wants to make our dear puppies into…into…"**

"**Don't worry dear," Pongo said less than convincingly. "I might have an idea on how to find them. It's risky, but it might work." He looked at Matt. "Can you and your friends stand guard over Lucky while we're gone?" The pup got an excited look when he heard this.**

** Matt said, "Umm…maybe." **

"**What about Roger and Anita?" Pikachu asked. "What will they think?"**

"**They don't have to know," Pongo replied. "Just stay near the house after you leave." He looked down at his son. "We don't want to lose anymore pups."**

"**Pongo?" Perdy looked at him curiously. "What are you thinking?"**

"**You'll see darling," he said. "You'll see."**

* * *

"**Now listen here, you idiots." Cruella exclaimed. "Just keep doing your jobs and make sure these rats don't go anywhere. I want them nice and ready for when we do our 'business'." She and the two men were in a large room that held a couch, TV, and a LOT of puppies!**

"**No problem, missy," Jasper said. "We're gonna keep this place locked up tight. You don't need to worry about a thing."**

"**Good," she replied. "Keep it that way." **

**Cruella left the manor and walked out to her car. She looked around and then brought out a card from her purse. She then summoned a group of Shadow Heartless to her aid. **

**"No one gets in this place, do you hear me? No one!" She exclaimed. "Also, find that last little rat and bring it here. You will get your hearts as a reward!" The Heartless disappeared into the ground, about to go after their prey...**

* * *

_**Uh oh! Can Matt and the gang stop Cruella? Can they keep Lucky safe? Find out soon!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	5. House Call

**_Another installment of the 101 Dalmatians saga! Hope you guys enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu 'left' the family's home with their specific instructions from Pongo. Their job was to guard the house in case the Heartless attacked again. The two adults, Pongo and Perdy, would be led out on their evening walk, in which Pongo would execute a plan he had.**

**In the meantime, Matt and his friends conversed about their situation.**

"**I wonder why the Heartless would want puppies in the first place," Matt said.**

"**Something special?" Stitch asked.**

"**Maybe."**

"**I know one thing for sure," Pikachu spoke up. "Whenever I think about puppies, it always gives me a good feeling inside. You know, the whole fuzzy feeling?"**

"**Eh, eh," Stitch said. "Stitch know that feeling."**

"**Hmm…," Matt added. "You might be on to something there."**

"**Huh?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Heartless go after hearts right?" **

"**Yeah."**

"**Maybe there is something about a puppy's heart that makes it extra special."**

"**Eh!" Stitch said. "Puppy heart special!"**

"**Special enough to attract Heartless or Nobodies," Matt said. "Cruella DeVill might have attracted them as well for being the hag she is."**

"**Hope we find em," Stitch said with a sad look on his face.**

"**We will." ****Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu whirled around in shock at the new voice. There was Lucky sitting next to them. "Mom and Dad are going to find my brothers and sisters. I just know it."**

**Matt kneeled down. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be inside."**

"**I know, but I wanna hang with you guys. It's so boring without someone else to play with. Besides, it's not every day you hang out with superheroes."**

**Matt and his friends laughed at this. "I don't know about 'super hero', but I know that we fight because we want to help others." **

"**Really? Not just to beat bad guys?"**

"**Nope. Having all these powers means having a lot of responsiblity attached to them."**

**"Oh..."**

**Suddenly out of nowhere, a group of Shadow Heartless surrounded the group again. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu summoned their weapons in defense.**

"**How'd they find us?" Lucky asked, shaking with the same fear from before.**

"**Doesn't matter now," Matt said. "Get behind us, Lucky!"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu fought off the Heartless attack while trying to protect Lucky. It was a little difficult because the Heartless were in a large group. They were led by a couple of big, fat ones. The giants even knocked Matt off his feet a couple of time, but he beat them quickly once he realized to take out their legs. **

"**Matt!" ****He whirled around. Lucky was being pulled in by a couple of Heartless in a pool of darkness and was struggling to break free.**

"**Lucky! NO!" Matt slashed through the lone Heartless in his way. He dived for the puppy and grabbed his front paws. He could barely keep hold of him, gruntinngin the effort. Stitch and Pikachu were too busy fending off the rest of the enemies to help. They hadn't even noticed that their friend was holding on to the puppy for dear life.**

"**I gotcha! Hang on!" Matt yelled.**

"**Don't let go!" Lucky screamed. **

**Matt screamed out as well, pulling as hard as he could. He refused to let them have him. Luckily, the Heartless finally let go of Lucky. The puppy was flung into Matt, who ended up on his back. **

"**Oww…," Matt said, groaning in pain. "You alright?" **

"**Yeah," Lucky said. "Thanks, Matt."**

"**No…problem." **

**Stitch and Pikachu had gotten rid of the other Heartless and soon joined them. "What happened?" Stitch asked.**

"**No idea," Matt said. "They just let go for some reason."**

"**You guys ARE superheroes," Lucky said. He beamed at all of them, especially Matt. He then put his ears up as he noticed a certain sound. "My parents…they're coming back!"**

"**Oh, crap," Matt said. "Go and get back into the house before they get here." He paused. "This never happened." Matt winked.**

**The young puppy nodded and ran right back into the house with Matt and his friends left behind. **

"**Whew," Matt said. "That was close." **

**Within seconds, Pongo and Perdy had returned. Matt and his friends still hid from site. Hopefully, there was a plan in store...**

* * *

_**Oh man...poor Lucky huh? Well, hopefully they can keep him safe long enough to find his siblings, right?**___

_**Just so we're clear, I'm following the plot of the 70s movie. I know that Sora saved the puppies in KH1...but I figured...what the hell? Maybe time goes slowly in that world? **_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	6. The Manor

_**Hey everyone! Another installment of the 101 Dalmatians saga is in store! Well, as I said, I'm trying to follow the events of the film, so we're just gonna fast forward the plot a little more...if you know what I mean.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Pongo and Perdita snuck out to meet with Matt and his friends as soon as their owners had turned in for the night. It was then that the male Dalmatian explained what they were doing before through a gossip chain known as 'The Twlight Bark'.**

"**We got the word out about our puppies," Pongo said. "What we found was that they may be somewhere in the countryside…in an old manor."**

"**The Devill manor…," Perdy said gravely.**

"**So then it _was_ Cruella Devill who took them," Matt said. The two adults nodded. **

"**Will you help us find them?" Pongo asked. "I know it's a lot to ask..."**

"**We can and we will. When are we heading out?"**

"**Right now," Pongo said. "Can you drive an automobile, Matt?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Good. We can take a truck that's been sitting around the corner. I don't know if it works, but it will have to do. Quickly, let's move."**

**Matt, Stitch, Pikachu climbed into the seat of the truck. Pongo and Perdita climbed in back. Pongo told Matt the directions he needed to go and they were headed off.**

**After a few miles out of London, Matt had noticed something. The backseat of the truck had something moving under a blanket…with a furry tail sticking out. **

"**Stitch, take over a minute," he said.**

"**Ok, why?" Stitch asked. **

"**Just need to check something in the back." Matt worked his way into the back seat. He pulled over the blanket and couldn't believe it. It was Lucky. **

"**What are you doing here?" Matt asked.**

"**I'm gonna help you," the young Dalmatian repled.**

"**Lucky, the Heartless and Cruella are after you. You could get hurt if you if you come with us."**

"**I don't care. I want to help my brothers and sisters."**

"**But…"**

"**I want to help you like you helped me. Isn't that what you do, Matt?"**

**Matt looked at Pongo and Perdy in the truck bed. They hadn't noticed Lucky's presence yet, and there was no time to turn back. "Alright…just stay close to all of us ok?"**

"**Ok," Lucky said. "Thanks, Matt."**

**After a while of driving more, the group made it in front of a large manor. It looked very old and run down. Oddly, there was a light on inside and smoke coming out of the chimney. Someone was definitely home…**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu volunteered to go inside and make sure the puppies were there. There was probably Heartless all over the place, and they couldn't risk putting the parents at risk.**

"**We'll get the signal out to you if they're here," Matt said. "We'll call if we need any help."**

"**Alright," said the reluctant Pongo. "Good luck."**

"**Matt, Stitch, Pikachu," Perdy said. "Please watch over our children and be careful."**

"**You got it," Pikachu said.**

"**Eh," Stitch said.**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu walked to the front gates. **

**"Let's split up," Matt suggested. "We can cover a lot more ground that way."**

"**We go front, you go back," Stitch said. Pikachu nodded.**

"**Yeah. If we run into trouble, just use those wristbands Yen Sid gave you and I'll come get you. Ok?"**

"**Let's meet in the middle of the house," Pikachu said. "That's probably where those puppies are being held."**

"**Ok, let's go." Matt said. He went around to the back while Stitch and Pikachu made their way up the trees into the house.**

**Matt lurked his way around to the back of the house. Some Heartless popped out from the shadows like Matt had expected, but he took care of them all while still being quiet. When he close to the back door he said, "You can come out now." Lucky had been hiding inside Matt's shirt since they'd gotten out of the truck. **

"**You ready for this?" Matt asked.**

"**I was born ready," Lucky said.**

**Matt slowly crept open the door and peered in. There was no sign of any Heartless. Lucky jumped down and started sniffing the air and ground. Matt decided to take him along so that they could be sure that his siblings were here.**

"**Got anything?" Matt asked.**

"**Yeah! They're here! I can smell them from a mile away!" Lucky said. He wagged his tail excitedly.**

"**Ok, let's get a little closer."**

**The duo sneaked through the manor until they found a room with the doors tightly shut, but with light peeping through. Matt could also hear a TV coming from within, but not much else. He also noticed there was a hole in the wall next to the door, but there was no way he could fit.**

"**Ok," Matt said quietly. "Can you fit through that hole, Lucky?"**

"**Maybe," Lucky said. "I can give it a try."**

"**Alright, why don't you take a peek inside?"**

"**Ok." Lucky sneaked up to the hole and peered in. **

"**See anything?" Matt asked quietly.**

"**Yeah! I can see them! They're all next to the TV! Wish I could watch…"**

"**Ok, good. Let's get back outside to your parents and plan our next move. We've got to meet back with Stitch and Pikachu first."**

"**Why can't we just get them out now?"**

"**We will get them out, but we've got to make sure your parents know they're all right."**

"**But…"**

"**No buts. We can't risk losing you too."**

**Lucky shot Matt a dirty look. Without hesitating, the puppy shot through the hole into the room. **

"**No…Lucky…" It was too late. Matt had to think fast to find a way to get them out now. "Great..." he groaned.**

"**Well, what do we have here?" The voice caught Matt off guard.**

**An Organization member was staring him in the face. She had short red hair with dark eyes. She wore a necklace with a large red crystal attached to it. Several Heartless were at her aid. Her voice was cold.**

"**How about that? The Keyblade wielder…right where I want you."**

"**Who the hell are you?" Matt said with his Keyblade raised. "What do you want with those 15 puppies anyway?"**

**She laughed. "The name is Zendrix, but I'm afraid your not going to live long enough to find out the rest. You're like a fly to my web." She summoned her Heartless and Nobodies and sent them forward.**

* * *

"**Wow…" Lucky said. When he had first looked into the hole, he had only seen his brothers and sisters. Now there were more of them. Lot's more… ****There were Dalmatian puppies everywhere in the room. On desks, the couch, the floor; they were everywhere.**

**Sitting on the couch watching the TV were the two men who had captured them from his home the previous night. The men were eating and drinking, barely paying attention to the puppies at all. This was a perfect opportunity for Lucky. If he could just…**

**Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from outside the room. Lucky quickly hid from sight. The two men stirred and looked out curiously. All of the other puppies hadn't noticed.**

"**What the bloody hell was that, Jasper?" the fat one asked.**

"**Probably a rat in the kitchen," Jasper said. "Forget about it."**

**Lucky didn't forget it. "Matt must be in trouble…" He looked at his brothers and sisters, then he ran back to the hole.**

* * *

**Stitch and Pikachu had been searching for a while, but they had come up with nothing upstairs. They encountered some Heartless on the floor, but they had managed to take care of them quickly and quietly.**

**At least until they heard the loud bang coming from downstairs. **

**Stitch and Pikachu looked at each other. "You don't think?" Pikachu asked.**

**"Maka maka salsa!" Stitch said back. The two then sprinted as fast as they could downstairs...****Matt was struggling to hold off the Organization member's attack. Zendrix wielded two axe-like weapons that held a lot of power within them. With each wave, he felt a surge of energy escape.**

* * *

"**Xavier said you were strong," the Nobody said as she swung at Matt. "I don't see it."**

**Matt was able to dodge her attacks, but for some reason he was getting more tired than usual. "Whoa...," he groaned. He shook his head to try to regain focus.**

"**Lost your breath?" Zendrix asked. "Good. That's what I do. Drain the energy from one's strength. Oh how I love to feed on the energy of the Keyblade. Give me more!"**

**"You're out of your mind!" Matt yelled back. The teen ****knew he couldn't last much longer. He had to go on the offensive and fast.**

**Concentrating as hard as he could to slow the scene with his mind, Matt ran up behind Zendrix and slashed hard into her. Unfortuately, the attack had been blocked. **

**Zendrix threw Matt back into the wall opposite the lighted room with a bang. He grunted with pain. **

"**Is that all you've got, Keyblader? I must say, I'm disappointed. And here I thought puppy hearts would give me more power, but your power is much more delicious."**

"**Screw you," Matt said. He felt completely exhausted and he could barely move. "I won't let you…argh." **

"**How he will reward me for destroying you!" Zendrix said. Her axes glowed bright red before she prepared her final attack. "Farewell, Keyblader."**

**Matt closed his eyes and put up his Keyblade to defend out of instinct, bracing himself. Strange thing was, he wasn't hit at all.**

"**Argh…you little rat!"**

**Matt opened his eyes. To his amazement, Lucky had bitten Zendrix on the leg before she had attacked. The puppy was now holding on for dear life while Zendrix was trying to shake him off.**

"**Matt!" The teen then turned to find Stitch and Pikachu rushing to his aid. **"**You ok?" Stitch asked.**

"**I think so…," Matt said. "Guys...we have to finish her now while we've got the chance."**

"**Right," Pikachu said. He and Stitch grabbed on to Matt, who raised the Keyblade. A beam of light started to radiate from it's tip, growing with each passing second. This had to work...**

"**Steady," Matt said. He was waiting for the right moment to release his Kingdom Blast.**

**Zendrix had finally thrown off Lucky towards the wall, but it was too late. **

"**NOW!" Matt yelled. He released the Kingdom Blast right into Zendrix. It crashed into the Nobody dead on, pushing her back into the wall.**

"**No! Not now!" The Nobody yelled. She tried to defend herself, but it was no use. The Kingdom Blast finished her off with a burst of light, causing her to disappear from the scene.**

**Matt fell to his knees. Even with Stitch and Pikachu's energy to aid him, he still felt weak from the ordeal. Still, there wasn't much time to waste...**

**Lucky rushed over to Matt with a look of concern on his face. "You ok, Matt?"**

"**Yeah, thanks a lot Lucky. You saved me this time."**

**Stitch and Pikachu chuckled at this. **

"**No problem," Lucky said with satisfaction. **

"**Now I know I heard something that time!" yelled Jasper's voice from within the room.**

"**Right! Let's check it out." ****Horace and Jasper had heard the fight this time. They burst through the door with crowbars ready to attack.**

**However, they didn't stand a chance as they were too slow. Stitch had rolled into a ball and barreled into Jasper's stomach. It sent the thug straight into the wall, knocking him out. Pikachu had used his Volt Tackle to do the same to Horace. They would be out for a few hours.**

"**We have to get your siblings out now, Lucky," Matt said. "It won't be long until Cruella finds out. Lucky, go get your parents. We gotta move."****Cruella was about to go to bed for the night, pleased over the days work. It seemed all was well until Zendrix appeared into her room clutching her chest.**

* * *

"**What the hell?" Cruella said. "What are you doing here, Zendrix?"**

"**Do you remember the boy with the key I was telling you about?" **

**"Maybe...why? What happened? What's going on?"**

"**He and his lackies came to the manor." She screamed out in anger. "I was ready for him. I WAS READY! If I hadn't drained his energy before hand, I would've been destroyed."**

"**What? Are you telling me he has taken the puppies back?"**

"**Most likely, but he and his friends won't get too far. The Heartless will find them eventually."**

"**They'd better!" Cruella screamed. "Those fools will pay!"**

* * *

_**Darn, that was close. Zendrix is my second OC Organization member, and she sure is a psycho! Well, now that Matt and the others have found the puppies, what can they do next? Find out soon!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	7. Snow Storm

_**Hey everyone! Another installment of the 101 Dalmatians saga is in store! Shall we continue...?**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"**Wow!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu said when they went into the large room for the first time. There wasn't just 15 puppies to find, but a LOT more. **

**One of the puppies said there were a total of 98, not counting Lucky. Even though he'd seen it coming, Matt still couldn't help but let out a long whistle. **

**"Now what wesa do?" Stitch asked. **

**"Well...," Matt replied. "Now's our best chance. Let's get everyone out of here while we have the chance." He motioned for every puppy to follow him and his friends, which they did without complaining.**

**With Jasper and Horace knocked out, Matt and his friends managed to get all of them out of the manor. Outside, he noticed that a light snow had begun to fall. The temperature also dropped a little, causing Matt to shiver with the cold.**

**Pongo was the only one waiting for them when they returned to the truck. He too gawked in amazement at how many puppies there really were. **

"**Where's Mom?" Lucky asked. **

"**In a barn a few hundred yards down the road," the adult replied. "We can take everyone and regroup there."**

"**What happened to the truck?" Matt asked. There was smoke coming from the front along with two of it's tires slashed.**

"**It was damaged by the time I got back here," Pongo replied.**

**"It must have been the Heartless who did it," Pikachu suggested.**

**"Shoota," Stitch added. "Mesa fix it?" **

**"No time," Pongo replied. "We have to get back to that barn now."**

"**Dang!," Matt said. He looked at Stitch and Pikachu. "He's right, guys. Let's go."**

**Pongo and Matt's group led all of the puppies down the road until they came up to the barn. The temperature was dropping even more quickly, but luckily they made it without any Heartless attacking.**

**Perdita was ecstatic when they arrived. "Thank heavens...my babies!" **

"**Mommy!" About a dozen collared puppies all embraced with their parents, the family having been finally reunited.**

**Matt and his all looked away this time. They instead went off to the side of the barn. They then checked out the weather and discussed their next move.**

"**What are we gonna do?" Pikachu asked. "Those two guys won't be out for long. They'll be coming after us soon."**

"**And Cruella won't quit either," Matt said. "I can almost bet she's on her way by now, too..."**

"**Or the Heartless," Stitch said. **

"**We've got to find a way to get everyone back to the city," Matt said. "It's too bad we can't drive now…the weather is looking pretty bad..." It had begun to snow harder since they had taken shelter. Matt was the only one of any of the group who was fur less. He was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, which were not exactly ideal weather clothes.**

"**Hey," Pikachu said. "Maybe there's something in the truck you can use, Matt.**

"**Ok," Matt said. "Good idea. I'll be right back." The teen rushed as fast as he could back to the damaged truck, his arms crossed the entire way to try and keep warm. When he arrived, he quickly looked inside. To his great fortune, there was a dirty, old coat and a blanket in the backseat. It wasn't much, but Matt would have to manage. He grabbed the coat and threw it on.**

**The group was waiting for him when he came back. The two adult Dalmatians came up to him.**

"**We can't thank you enough for what you've done for us, Matt," Pongo said. **

"**Could we ever repay you?" Perdy asked. **

"**You know what?" Matt said. "Why don't we just get these little guys back to the city safe and sound?"**

"**Will you be alright out there?" Pongo asked. "It's getting awfully nasty outside."**

**Matt nodded back. **"**Don't worry...I'll manage."**

"**Matt tough," Stitch said with a thumbs up.**

"**Thanks, Stitch."**

"**We had no idea there were so many puppies," Perdita said. "More than just our own. What are we supposed to do with all of them? We can't just abandon them now..."**

"**We'll take them with us, darling," Pongo then said.**

"**Pongo, are you sure?" **

"**I've never been more sure about anything. Roger and Anita wouldn't turn them all away. I'm sure of it," Pongo said. "We have to make it to the village somehow."**

**Suddenly, there was a bang outside. Matt rushed to the window. Horace and Jasper had finally woken up and had a group of soldier Heartless with them. **

"**I think you guys better go now," Matt said. "Horace and Jasper are back."**

"**C'mon kids," Perdita said to the little ones. "We have to leave now." Most of the younger ones groaned in frustration.**

"**Wesa hold them off," Stitch said.**

"**Yeah, get as far away from here as you can," Pikachu added. "We'll catch up with you later."**

"**Right." The two adults led all of the puppies out. **

**Lucky suddenly ran up to Matt. "What about you? Aren't you coming with us?" he asked.**

"**We will after we take care of these guys," Matt said. "I promise, Lucky. Now go!" **

**Lucky hung his head and joined the rest of the puppies running out the back.**

"**Ok," Matt said. "Let's do this." Stitch and Pikachu joined him as they raced outside to confront the enemies.**

"**Give up those puppies, mate," Jasper said. "Or we'll use force and take em back the hard way."**

"**You're gonna have to get through us first," Matt said. **

**"Have it your way. Get em!" **

**The Soldiers sprung out first, but Matt was ready. He slashed away two of them with one swing. Stitch blasted three more to bits while Pikachu used his electric sword to finish off the rest. **

**"Is that it?" Matt asked. Unfortunately, he was wrong. As soon as he said the words, another group of Soldiers came out of the ground. He groaned and charged in again.**

**For the next several minutes, the trio fought off the Soldiers that just kept coming from all kinds of directions. It wasn't too long before they finally finished them off. **

**"Hey," Pikachu said. "Where'd those two guys run off to?" Horace and Jasper were nowhere in sight, their truck gone with them.**

**"Uh oh," Stitch added. "Wesa been tricked." **

"**Damn," Matt said. "We have to hurry back to the others." **

**Matt didn't know how much time he had given the Dalmatians to escape, but that didn't matter now. He, Stitch, and Pikachu were going as fast as they could in the direction they'd gone. The snow was picking up even more, but they had to catch up somehow…**

* * *

"…**95…96…97…98…!" Pongo had been counting all the puppies as they had been going along. Matt and his friends had given them the time they needed, but the snow was getting worse and worse by the minute**

"**Oh no…,"Pongo said. "There's one missing…"He looked at Perdita, who was leading the group from afar. He had to find the missing one, but he couldn't abandon the other ones either…What was he supposed to do?**

* * *

**Matt shielded his eyes. He couldn't feel his feet as it was so cold. He'd seen some tough cold storms before from home, but this one was taking the cake. The Heartless even seemed to slow down in the weather when they had fought. A few of the Soldiers popped up here and there while they were treading on, but they were no problem.**

**He, Stitch, and Pikachu struggled their way through the snow. Stitch and Pikachu weren't having much fun with the weather either. Both were from warm weather climates, but they were holding up. **

**Suddenly, Matt heard a small yelp coming from ahead. "Huh?" He walked quickly towards the sound, Stitch and Pikachu behind him.**

**As he got closer, he saw something take shape. It made Matt's heart stop. ****One of the puppies had fallen down and was almost covered in powdery snow. It was one in peticular...**

**"Lucky!" Matt yelled and rushed to the pup's side. He quickly brushed the snow away with his hands, ignoring the frostbite building on his hands. "Are you OK?"**

"**So…cold…I can't feel anything." Lucky wasn't even shivering anymore.**

"**C'mon buddy, don't give up on me now." **

"**Matt…" Lucky's eyes began to close.**

"**Oh no…," Matt looked at Stitch and Pikachu in terror. This was bad. He knew Lucky wouldn't last much longer.**

**Without hesitating, Matt threw of the coat he found and wrapped it around Lucky in attempt to shield him from the cold. "It's alright. I gotcha. It's gonna be ok, I promise."**

"**Matt!" Stitch and Pikachu said. "What about you?"**

"**Don't worry about me! We have to catch up!" **

**They treaded forward. Without the coat to protect him, Matt shivered madly as the freezing wind bit at his skin. It was almost unbearable. Still, the only thing on his mind at the moment was getting the puppy in his arms to safety however he could...**

**Not long after they had found Lucky, they encountered Pongo, who had doubled back to come wait for them. **"**Matt!" Pongo yelled. "Thank god you found him!"**

**Matt nodded weakly while clutching Lucky close to his chest. He was too cold to speak...**

"**We found the village! C'mon we can make it!" **

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu followed Pongo into the village. Another dog had given them some shelter and warmth. Unfortunately, Pongo was also sure that they had been followed by Cruella and the Heartless into the village.**

**Matt stumbled next to the fireplace, still clutching the covered Lucky. He summoned the Keyblade. "**_**Firaga**_**…" he said weakly. A burning fire was made. He, Stitch, and Pikachu got next to it. **

**"Hang on...," Matt mumbled. He unwrapped Lucky from the coat and layed him close to the fire. He let out a sigh of relief as the pup slowly began to breathe easier and warm up.**

"**Are you Lucky's guardian angel or what?" Pongo asked. "That's why we named him that, you know. He is one special little pup."**

**Matt and his friends chuckled. "I'm just glad we were there before it was too late," Matt said. "Is everyone ok?"**

"**Yes," Perdita said. "Thanks to you three. Please rest. You've earned it."**

"**What's the plan?" Pikachu asked.**

"**We may have an idea," Pongo said. "Our friend here will explain."**

**The Labrador, who greeted himself to the trio, spoke out a possible escape route. "There is a truck outside that's been sitting there for the past few days and no one has touched it. It has enough room in it to hold all of the puppies and yourselves. You can use it to get everyone all back to London."**

"**The only problem is that Cruella is still out there," Perdita said. "We can't make a move without her seeing us."**

"**Or those Heartless as well," Pongo said. **

"**Well," Matt said. "I can drive that truck...that's no problem...**

"**We can hold off the Heartless if we have too as well," Pikachu said. **

"**Eh," Stitch added. **

"**In fact," Matt said with a smile forming on his face. "I might have an idea that just might work. If it does, you'll have all the time you need to get to that truck." **

* * *

_**Whew, you wouldn't think I'd be that cold to kill of a puppy would you? Hell no! Still, what a close call...**_

_**What can Matt and the others do to get everyone out safely? Can they stop Cruella once and for all? Find out next time!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	8. Escape

_**Hey everyone! Another installment of the 101 Dalmatians saga is in the books! Time for the final showdown vs. Cruella!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cruella was sitting in her car, her eyes trained for any signs of puppies. Zendrix's Heartless were also aiding her, but so far…she had found nothing.**

"**Blasted little rats," she said to herself. "I might just have to do all of the work myself. Once I get my hands on those little mongrels..."**

**Suddenly, the old hag saw something dart across the street into a building behind her. She quickly turned the car around madly. There was no doubt in her mind that was a puppy she just saw. **

**Cruella quickly got out of the car. She heard barking…puppy barking. Quickly, she summoned several Soldier Heartless to her aid. Zendrix couldn't help her anymore because of the damage she had taken fighting that kid. Not that she would need it anyway. There was no escape for the little rats now!**

**Cruella brought Horace and Jasper towards her. She might as well use them for something. They all gathered in front of the door. Jasper then kicked it in hard and they all charged in. **

"**WHAT?" Cruella screamed. ****Instead of puppies, all they found was some kid waiting for them. He was weaponless with his arms crossed.**

"**That's the kid who stole the rats!" Horace said while pointing at Matt. "We stole them first."**

"**Yeah," Jasper said. "We stole them fair and square."**

"**You guys looking for something?" Matt asked sarcastically. "You seem lost..."**

"**Give up those puppies, boy!" Cruella demanded. "We know they're here somewhere! You can't hide them from us!"**

"**You know, normally I wouldn't consider hurting old ladies," Matt said while looking her dead in the eye. "But an old lady who tries to kill puppies...that is an exception." He then summoned his Keyblade to his hand. "Now you guys!"**

**Stitch and Pikachu suddenly charged in behind Cruella's group with weapons charged, catching the evil group off guard.**

"**Thunder attack!" Pikachu yelled. Electricity streamed from his body and weapon.**

"**Aloha!" Stitch said. He blasted his lasers towards them. **

"**BLIZZAGA MAXIMA!" Matt yelled as well. A large storm of ice emerged from his Keyblade.**

**All of their blasts combined when they collided into Cruella, Horace, Jasper, and the Heartless. The humans of the bunch screamed in agony as the combined attack caused a small explosion to occur. Matt had to dive out of the way to avoid getting damaged. **

**When the dust finally cleared, the people in Cruella's group were all lying motionless on the ground. Matt nodded to Stitch and Pikachu saying he was ok, and they then hussled out of the building.**

"**Good plan, Matt," Pikachu said.**

"**Yeah, that should buy us the time we need," Matt said. "Let's hurry up and get to the truck."**

**The trio made it back to Pongo, Perdita, and the puppies. While Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu had distracted Cruella and the Heartless, the puppies had been loaded into back of the truck that would be going to London.**

"**All set?" Matt yelled as he got there.**

"**Yes," Pongo said. "We're all here and accounted for. Let's go!"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu got into the front while the two adults sat with the puppies in the back of the truck. The trio met someone there. **

"**Hey, Matt!" Lucky the pup had been waiitng for them, wagging his tail excitedly when they got there.**

"**Lucky! You gonna join us up front?"**

"**You bet I am!" He paused before speaking again. "Hey, Matt?"**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Thanks again...for saving my life back there."**

**Matt smiled at the puppy. "Anytime, Lucky. Now, let's get you and your family home. Will you do the honors, Stitch?"**

**The blue alien dropped into the seat. He brought out some wires within the dashboard and used them to hotwire the car. "Cungigbe ziz ziz." He laughed.**

"**That a boy!" Pikachu said. "Let's go!"**

**Matt started the car and within minutes, the truck had finally pulled out of the village on the way back to London.**

**After about 10 minutes of driving, Matt thought they might be in the clear. Unfortunately, he was wrong**

"**Matt!" Perdita yelled from behind suddenly. "It's Cruella, she's right behind us!"**

"**What?" Matt looked out the window and gasped. "Oh crap!"**

**Cruella was in her vehicle speeding at high speeds right behind them. From what he could see, she had an killing look in her eye. There was no doubt in his mind that she had completely bonded with the Heartless.**

**Cruella's car looked a lot different too. It was now painted pitch black with spikes protruding around every side of it. In fact, the car looked like it had a personality of it's own as it sped faster and faster towards the truck!**

"**What are we going to do?" Lucky asked from the front.**

"**How are we going to get away from her?" Perdita yelled from behind.**

"**Hang on! This is about to get bumpy!" Matt hit the gas and tried to speed up. If the truck didn't have all of the puppies on it, they probably would have. It was no use...**

**Cruella soon lined up on side of the truck and immediately tried to ram the heroes off the road. **

**Matt grunted and steered the wheel towards the road. The road was all icy from the storm, making it difficult for him to stay in control. "Are you out of your freakin mind?" he yelled.**

"**Give me those puppies!" Cruella yelled at the top of her lungs from her vehicle. "Or you all will die!"**

"**Not on your life!" Matt yelled back. He tried to steer away from Cruella's monster car, but it was no use.**

**Stitch and Pikachu then climbed out of the windows on both sides, getting on the roof. They each tried to blast Cruella off the road with their own attacks, but it was no use. She was protected by some sort of barrier. **

"**We can't hit her!" Pikachu yelled. **

"**Mala questa!" Stitch yelled. **

**Matt grunted. "Stitch! Take the wheel!" **

**"Eh!" The little alien quickly climbed back into the front seat and switched places with Matt. Pikachu also came in so he could supply the gas. **

**"Where are you going, Matt?" Lucky asked.**

**"Be right back!" Matt gulped as he slowly climbed along the side of the truck before hoisting himself up onto the roof. **

**Cruella laughed. "You idiot!" She then steered into the truck again, causing Matt to nearly lose his balance. He scowled in frustration. **

**"Hang in there!" Pongo yelled from the back. He quickly asked the rest of the pups to hide in all the separate furniture. **

**Matt quickly gained focus and aimed his Keyblade for the monster car. "Firaga!" he cried, sending several fire bursts from his blade towards the car. **

**Luckily, these blasts did a lot more damage to the vehicle, causing Cruella to scream out in surprise. "Damn you boy! How dare you ruin my car?"**

**"Want some more?" Matt kept up the Fire spells to keep Cruella at bay while Stitch and Pikachu kept up the driving. Every time one of the spells hit, a small part of the car was ripped off. Before too long, the hood had been torn off to reveal the engine. It started to smoke profusively. **

**Lucky looked out the window. He had to help somehow, and he couldn't do it here. He grunted as he too then climbed out the window and up onto the roof, with the drivers oblivious to his absence.**

**The fight kept up for a couple minutes before Matt heard Stitch yell out his name from the driver's seat in a panic.**

**Matt looked ahead. "Oh crap!" They were about to come to the side of a cliff on one side. There was only room for one car. He looked and saw Cruella grin an evil smile…Someone was going over the edge. **

**"Oh no!" Matt gasped and looked down to find Lucky wrapped around his leg, shaking in fear. "We're doomed!" **

**Knowing he didn't have time to tell the pup off, ****Matt had to think fast. Time slowed down. If he was right about Cruella's intention, there was only one thing he could do to save them all. He looked at Lucky. **_**Please let this work…**_

"**Lucky! Close your eyes and hold on to me!" Matt yelled. He picked up the pup with one arm and lifted his Keyblade up with the other. He too closed his eyes and began to focus his energy along with Lucky's. A beam of light slowly formed on it's tip, growing with each passing second.**

**"Matt!" Stitch yelled from the driver's seat.**

**"If you're gonna do something, then do it!" Pikachu also screamed.**

"**Say goodbye you little brats!" Cruella yelled as she was about to slaminto the side of the truck right. The screams of the two adult Dalmatians were heard as they braced for the worst.**

**"I don't think so," Matt suddenly said. He aimed his blade for the monster car and unleashed his Kingdom Blast attack straight for it. The energy beam connected square on,**** protecting the truck from her attempt to run them off. **

**"What? No!" Cruella yelled from inside her car. She slowly began losing control as the black paint slowly began to fade away. It was too late. When the cliffside came up, Stitch somehow managed to safely guide the car around the bend.**

**Unfortunately, Cruella wasn't so lucky. Matt watched in horror as her care smashed through the wooden gates. **"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cruella yelled as she went over. She screamed in terror as she plunged to the bottom. **

**Matt hung on tight to Lucky as he closed his eyes. Their hearts were beating really fast against one another's chest, adrenaline pumping through them.**

**Suddenly, Pongo's voice broke the silence. "Is everyone alright?"**

**"Matt?" Stitch yelled from the driver's seat. "Yousa ok?"**

**"I'm alright!" Matt replied. He looked down at Lucky. "You ok, buddy?"**

**Lucky nodded back. "Is...is it over? Is she gone for good."**

**Matt smiled back. "Yeah...she won't be bothering you or your family ever again..." He let out a long sigh of relief.**

**They were home free...**

* * *

_**Well, I'd say this version of the boss battle went alright for the most part. If any of you remember the end of the movie, didn't the part where you saw Cruella's eyes like that freak you out? I sure did! Finishing up this saga next chapter!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	9. This Hard?

_**Hey everyone! Well, time to wrap this one up. Like I said, this Disney movie is definitely one of my all-time favorites. I guess that's why I chose it first. Plus, who wouldn't want to make friends with a puppy? :)**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"**You have failed me, Zendrix," the voice said from afar.**

"**Please master! The DeVill woman was foolish to think she could control the Heartless." The red haired Nobody got down on her knees and shivered in fear.**

"**Maybe, but I warned you not to underestimate him and his friends."**

"**I didn't, master." she replied. "He was just 'lucky', that's all."**

"**Still, you failed to acquire those hearts and now that world is unavailable to us thanks to the Keyblader."**

"**I promise you...I will take care of him. Just give me another chance. I will not fail you again!"**

"**You had your chance, now you must wait for another…"**

* * *

**After the long trip, the truck finally stopped in front of the street in front of the Dalmatians' home. Matt and his friends got out of the front seat and let out a huge sigh of relief.**

**Pongo and Perdita jumped out of the back with all of the puppies right behind them.**

"**We said it once," Pongo said to the trio. "We'll say it again. Thank you so much."**

"**We can never repay you for what you've done," Perdy said. "Bless you..."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu all blushed and nodded in thanks. "It's what we do, I guess," Pikachu said. **

"**Glad to help," Stitch said with a smile. **

"**My hero!" Lucky said. He jumped into Matt's arms and started licking his face. Matt was laughing so hard. **

"**Stop! That tickles!"**

"**You two are quite the pair," Pongo said. **

"**He's the best, Dad!" Lucky added. All of the other puppies jumped on to Stitch and Pikachu to express there thanks as well. The duo laughed as they were bombarded with all of the licks and nuzzles. They looked at Matt with a sad look in their faces.**

**Suddenly, Lucky's collar began to glow with a beam of light. "What the...?" **

**Matt's Keyblade appeared in his hand. A beam of light issued from the collar, causing a keyhole to appear in the sky. He aimed his blade up and shot a beam of light towards it. The unlocking sound confirmed the locking of the world was done. **

**"Wow...," said all of the puppies together, amazed at the light show.**

**"What was that?" Pongo asked. **

**"Oh...just a little way of making sure that you guys stay safe from now on," Matt replied. ****His heart began to sink. How could he do what was next? He was sure it was gonna kill him. "****It's too bad… too bad we have to go."**

"**What? You're leaving? Why?" Lucky asked.**

"**They have other people to help, dear," Perdy said. "They can't stay here with us forever."**

**"She's right son," Pongo said. "We have to bid Matt and his friends goodbye." **

"**Aww…but…I don't want them to go. Matt's my friend." He hung on tight to Matt. **

**Matt gasped. It took everything he had to keep his composure. "You're mine too, Lucky, and you always will be. Your parents are right, though. My friends and I have to go now. There are others who need our help." He paused. "I'm looking for my another friend too. She's out there waiting for me."**

"**What if I never see you again?" Lucky asked after he sniffed hard. **

"**You always can see me," Matt said. He put his hand to his heart. "...In here."**

"**In here?" Lucky said pointing to his heart.**

"**Yep. You know what? I don't know how or when, but someday I'll come back. You never know...maybe you and I could team up and fight some crime like real superheroes!"**

**Lucky beamed.** "**Ok…if you do, tell us about your adventures ok? We all want to hear about them." **

"**You got it! I will!" Matt said. He looked at Pongo and Perdita, who nodded their approval. He, Stitch, and Pikachu had gained their trust. They were kind of like guardians in the parents' eyes.**

**Matt and Lucky shared one last hug and before the former put the latter down. "Be good now...and take care, all of you."**

"**We will," Pongo said. "Thanks to you!" The two adults led all 99 puppies into the small house. **

**A loud cheer informed Matt and his friends that the family was all together again. A song could be heard on a piano as well...**

**Matt looked down, a tear running down his face. "I didn't know this would be so hard you guys. I…I feel so sad."**

"**You and Lucky looked pretty close," Pikachu said. "It makes me think of Ash. I miss him and my friends back home...a lot"**

"**Stitch miss Lilo too…miss his ohana!" He was about ready to cry too.**

"**Yeah," Matt said. "Hey! Look!"**

**Pongo and Lucky were waving to them from the window. Lucky pointed to his heart and nodded. Suddenly, several more pups got up and waved goodbye as well. ****Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu smiled and waved back.**

**At that moment, Matt felt great. "This feeling," he then said. "Fighting the Heartless…the Organization...this feeling right here...makes it all worth worthwhile. Always…"**

* * *

_**Call me a sap if you want, but I liked this ending! Now, on to the next world! Which will it be? Find out!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	10. The Savior Again

_**Hey everyone! Well, time for a new world. I know this wasn't too bad of a movie, so let's see what happens shall we?**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**John was walking through the woods, alone as he usually was. Walking through them these days were more peaceful than they ever were before. It was much more silent here in the New World. He could take in more than he could have possibly imagined.**

**He was exploring the territory under the orders of Ratcliffe, his superior. John didn't really mind, though. At least he wouldn't be spending days laboring digging for gold like the other settlers. This was far more interesting, even exciting. Each day he discovered something new as he went farther and deeper into the territory. Unfortunately, all Ratcliffe cared about was finding gold, gold, more gold.**

**Yesterday had been different though. Yesterday he had met her. Pocahontas was her name. ****She was a woman from the Powhatan tribe, the locals here. John had always believed they were savages, evil people. But now he did not think that anymore. Through her perspective, they were just a people living their lives as they always have. John was further convinced they meant no harm.**

**Soon, John had arrived at his destination, which was the river. Pocahontas said she would meet him here again. John wanted to know more about her people and the land at which the settlers had landed on. **

**The bushes rustled suddenly behind him. Instinctively, John grabbed his gun and whirled around the face the threat. A little raccoon popped out of the bush. It looked up to him in terror.**

"**Oh," John said. "Sorry." He lowered his weapon. **

"**Hello, John." **

**He looked up. There she was standing before him... "Pocahontas. I've been looking forward to seeing you again…"**

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu landed at the next world on the gummi ship's radar. According to the archives, this one was called the Powhatan Territory. For some odd reason, it didn't Matt really had no idea why it was called that way, but that didn't really matter. When they arrived, the trio was met by the surroundings of lush, green forest.**

"**Is this it?" Matt asked.**

"**Not much of a world," Pikachu stated with his arms crossed.**

"**Big trees," Stitch pointed out. Matt could see why as they stretched as far as the eye could see.**

**"Yeah no kidding," Matt said. "Well, let's go check this place out." **

"**As always," Pikachu said. **

"**Stupidheads," Stitch added. The ship had detected some dark activity here, so the trio decided to keep on the alert.**

**After a few minutes of walking, Matt and his friends suddenly heard a twig snap from behind them. They each whirled around and summoned their weapons at the sight.**

**Standing before them was an Organization member in their clothing, but the person was keeping their hood down…and was weaponless. He put his hands up to indicate he wasn't going to fight.**

"**Whosa you?" Stitch asked.**

"**What do you want? Are you looking for a fight?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Wait a minute guys…," Matt said. There was something familiar about this member, not like the others. His eyes widened in realization. "It's him. The guy who saved Donald and Goofy before."**

"**WHAT?"**

**The hooded figure nodded in response, giving out a small chuckle. He then took off in a sprint the other direction through the trees.**

"**Wait!" Matt said. "Come back here!"**

"**Let's go after him!" Pikachu suggested. "We've got some questions to ask!"**

"**Maka maka! salsa!" Stitch yelled while pointing.**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu started to tail the mystery member. Whoever he was, he probably had some of the answers they needed. Unfortunately, as fast as Matt and his friends were, they couldn't seem to catch up with him. Matt didn't dare risk attacking this guy either with blasts as they needed him unharmed.**

**After a few hard minutes, the mystery member suddenly stopped and opened up a portal. Suprisingly, he finally spoke a few words. "Do your thing guys..."**

"**Wait a minute!" Matt yelled. **

**Waving goodbye, the figure was gone before Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu could grab him. They dived for him, but it was too late.**

"**Darn it," Pikachu said.**

"**Mala questa!" Stitch yelled.**

**Matt groaned. "What was the point of that? To make us run around in circles? What a jerk!" He and the others got off the ground slowly. **"**But that guy…," Matt said while brushing the dirt off. "He sounded familiar…I think…I'm not sure."**

**"Hmm...," Stitch said while rubbing his forehead.**

**Suddenly, the trio heard a gunshot go off in the forest. A close gunshot. The only question..was it friendly or foe?**

"**Heartless don't use guns," Pikachu pointed out.**

"**Right," Matt said. "We'd better check it out."**

**It didn't take them long to find trouble. A group of Bat Cry Heartless were on the attack on a couple of innocent bystanders. Matt summoned his Keyblade without hesitation and began slicing and dicing his way through the enemies one by one. Stitch and Pikachu also quickly took out several Heartless each themselves. Before long, the entire group had been defeated.**

**When it was all said and done, Matt and his friends looked to see who they had rescued. It was a woman. She had long dark hair with dark eyes. Her skin was tan and she wore a kind of dress with a blue necklace around her neck. Matt knew who she was, but of course he couldn't give away his knowledge. In her arms was a raccoon shaking in terror.**

**The woman was looking around desperately until she trained her eyes on her rescuers. **

**"Yousa ok?" Stitch asked the woman.**

**"What happened? What were those creatures?" she asked shakily**

**"Long story short," Matt replied. "Those were the Heartless. They go around and try and take people's hearts."**

**"They were probably after yours," Pikachu said. "Good thing we got here in time."**

**"Thank you for your help," she said. "My name is Pocahontas of the Powhatan tribe. Did you see a white man around here?" ****Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu shook their heads no. ****"Oh...I see. Excuse me for asking ,but who are you?"**

**"My name is Matt."**

**"Mesa Stitch…hieee."**

**"I'm Pikachu."**

**"Are you all with the settlers like John?" Pocahontas asked. **

**Matt played dumb. "No...Who's John?" **

**"John is one of the new settlers who arrived here from another land. I was just talking with him a short time ago, but we were attacked by those creatures. He tried to fight them, but it was no use. We eventually got separated."**

**"Sorry," Matt said. "We didn't see anyone else out here."**

**"Oh...I do hope he is alright..."**

**Suddenly from out of the bushes, came half a dozen men equipped with bows and arrows. They were pointed for Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. The trio braced themselves, but they couldn't attack because these guys weren't Heartless.**

**"Wait!" Pocahontas yelled out. "Don't hurt them!"**

**"Pocahontas," one of the men said. "These strangers attacked you. They must be punished."**

**"What?" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu yelled.**

**"It wasn't them," Pocahontas said. "These three were the ones who saved me from those creatures. They deserve praise...not punishment…"**

**The leader ignored her. "We shall take these strangers to Chief Powhatan. He will know what to do with them."**

**"The Chief…?," Matt said. This couldn't be good. **

**"Very well," Pocahontas said. "I'll explain to my father that this is just a misunderstanding."**

* * *

**John looked through the bushes from his hiding spot. When those dark creatures had attacked Pocahontas, he had tried to shoot them. He and Pocahontas had gotten separated, making him fear the worst.**

**Luckily, three of the oddest warriors that he had ever seen in his life had come to her aid. John had never seen men fight like they had before. It was as if they were from the New World as well. Unfortunately, they were deemed a threat by the natives even though they protected Pocahontas.**

**John watched as local warriors escorted Pocahontas away. Deep down, he had to see her again…He**** decided to follow the group as they made their way to the Powhatan village. Maybe that way he could get more answers.**

* * *

_**Well, that can't be good. Yep, this world is based on Pocahontas. I thought it would have been good for the games, but you never know...**_

_**What will the Chief do with our heores? Who is the strange mystery member? Find out soon!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	11. Meeting The Chief

_**Hey everyone! Well, let's continue shall we...?**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were led by the half dozen men into a large village. It was full of tepees and other made up shelters. Men, women, and children came out of their homes to see the strangers. The trio looked quite different to the people.**

"**This is weird, Matt," Pikachu exclaimed.**

"**People staring at us," Stitch said.**

"**Just keep walking," Matt said. "We shouldn't try and make a scene." He knew he was in potentially a lot of trouble already.**

"**Where did you three come from if you weren't with the settlers?" Pocahontas asked. "You don't talk and dress like they do."**

"**Silence," one of the guards said. "Including you Pocahontas."**

"**Hmph," she said.**

**After making their way through the village, Matt and his friends were parked in front of the largest tepee. They and Pocahontas were then motioned inside.**

**Waiting for them was who Matt assumed was the chief. He wore a long dress and bore a strange headdress atop his head. Smoke came from a small fire in the middle of the camp. The trio were then forced on their knees, though they all bowed in respect.**

"**My chief," one of the warriors said. "These are the ones who attacked your daughter and have been attacking…"**

"**Leave us," the Chief commanded. "Now."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were then left alone with Pocahontas and the Village Chief.**

"**So...you are the ones who've been attacking my people," the Chief said. "I must say...it is very disturbing to say the least."**

"**That's not true!" Matt said. "You've got the wrong guys!"**

"**Father, these brave people helped me. They aren't the ones who…" Pocahontas exclaimed. **

"**I'll be the judge of that, Pocahontas," the Chief said. "I've never seen strangers like you three before. Tell me, what is your purpose here in our lands?"**

"**Uh…," Matt said. "It's kind of hard to explain."**

"**Are you with the settlers?"**

"**No. We…we're from another land...much farther than those guys probably."**

"**Hmm…show me your weapon, young warrior."**

"**Uh…," Matt looked at Stitch and Pikachu. Both were clueless of what to do. Matt knew he had no choice. "Alright, but you want to stand back." He raised out his hand his Keyblade flashed into it. **

"**Hmm…interesting," the Chief replied. He then gave a firm. "I believe that you three are _not_ responsible for the attacks on my people."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were stunned.**

"**You believe us?" Pikachu asked. "Just like that?"**

"**Why Father?" Pocahontas asked.**

**The Chief nodded. "These past few days, my people have been placed in grave danger. Ever since these new settlers have come, my people have been attacked by strange dark creatures. ****A legend of my people tells of a warrior of great power. He fought dark spirits with a powerful weapon known only as as 'Keyblade'. Legend spoke that a warrior like this would one day return to fight the dark spirits that would try to do us any harm. Though you are dressed differently, there is no doubt in my mind that you are that warrior."**

"**Wow," Matt said while looking at his Keyblade. **_**Someone must have come here before me…**_

**The Chief continued. "Fear not. You and your friends are more than welcome here in this land."**

"**Thank you," Matt said. Pikachu and Stitch nodded happily in response.**

"**Pocahontas," the Chief said. "Why did you leave the village? You know very well that it is too dangerous with the settlers and dark spirits out there."**

"**Father, I don't think the settlers mean us harm."**

"**Really? Why would you make that assumption?"**

"**I…I can't really explain it, Father."**

**Matt decided to interrupt. "Uh...High Chief. My friends and I would be honored to investigate and take out these 'spirits' for you. That's the reason why we came here in the first place." He winked at Stitch and Pikachu.**

"**Very well young warriors. Please go forth and do what you must. I ask of you...please help my people."**

**"We will."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu then left the tepee. Pocahontas suddenly caught up with them. **

"**Wait," she said. "Please let me go with you. I have to find out what happened to John."**

"**What about your father?" Pikachu asked. "Didn't he warn against it?"**

"**He doesn't have to find out about this. My people are on the brink of war with these settlers. If they are anything like John, then they are good people."**

"**My friends and I will go where the settlers are," Matt said. "We'll find John for you and make sure of their intentions."**

**Pocahontas sighed. Reluctantly, she agreed to let Matt and his friends go on.**

**As they left the village, the trio then disscussed their next move.**

"**What are we supposed to do now?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Stitch confused," Stitch said.**

"**Well…the Heartless are here. We know that for sure." Matt said. "Why they are here is a better question."**

**Suddenly, Matt and his friends were stunned as someone leaped out from behind the trees. It wasn't an Indian warrior though, but just a regular guy. He had blonde hair and he wore armor with blue clothing.**

"**Wait," he said. "I come in peace. You helped Pocahontas, which I thank you for."**

"**Yousa John?" Stitch asked.**

"**Yes. Pocahontas and I were talking when those creatures attacked us. We were separated." He paused and studied them all again. "Could I ask your names? What were those things?"**

**The trio introduced themselves and Matt explained about the Heartless. He then explained about how they were welcome in Pocahontas's tribe.**

"**Wow," John said. "They trust you, yet they don't seem to trust any of us. How unfortunate..."**

**Suddenly, a loud voice boomed out over the scene.** "**John, my boy." ****A large man with black hair and luxurious clothing approached John from out of nowhere. **"**Where have you been, Smith? You've been out longer than usual. We had to send out a party to look for you."**

"**You don't need to worry about me, Ratcliffe. I can take care of myself," John replied.**

**Ratcliffe then noticed Matt and his friends. **"**And who might these strangers be?"**

"**Just some travelers."**

"**Really?" Ratcliffe didn't sound convinced. "Are you natives?"**

"**No," Matt said. "We just…" Matt suddenly had an idea. "We've been searching for gold out here." Stitch and Pikachu nodded frantically.**

"**Really?" Ratcliffe said. "How did you get here?"**

"**It doesn't matter," John said. "I offered them to stay at the fort for the night."**

"**I suppose…" Ratcliffe said. "We would be uncivilized to let these poor chaps fend off those savages on their own."**

"**Thanks…I guess," Matt replied. He didn't like this Ratcliffe…there was something about him. He couldn't remember this movie…**

**While John decided to stay behind 'to check his traps,' Matt and the others decided to go check out the fort. They wondered what they could find next...**

* * *

_**That's a pretty nice break for Matt and co. Guess some other Keyblader already took care of business there...**_

_**What else lies ahead for our heroes? Find out next time!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	12. The Enemy Revealed

_**Hey everyone! Let's see if we can get this a little more interesting...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**After he had led the strangers into the fort, Ratcliffe went off back to his tent alone. The strange hooded figure he'd met earlier was waiting for him.**

"**Just like you said my friend," Ratlcliffe said. "Three strangers just appeared outside the Indian village."**

"**Now that you've lured them here, they will be no problem. You can attack the village if you wish."**

"**Yes," Ratcliffe said. "Those savages think they can hide all the gold in this world from me? Ha! I think not! That gold is as good as mine!"**

**The figure nodded. "All I need you to do is bring me the Chief…alive."**

"**Alive?" Ratcliffe asked. "Why is he so important to your plans anyway?"**

"**That is none of your concern. Just do your part and you can have all the gold you wish. With the Heartless aiding you, those people won't stand a chance."**

**Ratcliffe grinned an evil grin. "Excellent…Everything is going according to plan…"**

* * *

**When Ratcliffe and the strangers had left John, Pocahontas came out from her hiding spot. Against their wishes, she had followed the trio of heroes into the forest, knowing she had to see John again. They soon met each other just minutes after...**

"**I was so worried about you," she said. "But I'm glad you're alright.**

"**You too," John said. "That was scary to say the least."**

"**Did you meet Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu?" **

"**Yes, I did. How come your chief trusts them and not us?"**

"**It's...hard to explain."**

"**Try me…"**

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were given a meal when they had arrived at the fort. They took the small time allowed and used it to rest up. Ever since they came to the fort, each one of them had a bad feeling. **

**Suddenly, one of the settlers came up to them. "Lord Ratcliffe hopes you've enjoyed the hospitality. He wishes to speak with you all in private. Please come with me."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu looked at each other. For some reason, Matt knew that this was going was a bad idea. Stitch and Pikachu could sense it too. Still, if the Heartless had been around since the settlers arrived…**

**They quickly followed the man to the meeting place, which was outside the large fort. When they arrived, Matt and his friends were ready and able. They quickly summoned their weapons and pointed them at the man with his back turned. **

**"Cut the act," Matt said. "We know you're not one of the settler here. Show yourself."**

**The man laughed. "You surely do know what you're doing don't you." The man dissolved and became a hooded Organization member. A certain Organization member with long red hair and a mean smile...**

"**Xavier!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu yelled.**

"**What?" he asked sarcastically. "Aren't you glad to see me?" He summoned his sword. "I must say...I've been looking forward to this."**

"**You want a fight?" Matt said. "You got it!" He cut the air with his blade.**

**Stitch and Pikachu charged straight for Xavier while Matt prepared a magic attack. **

**"FIRAGA MAXIMA!" he yelled, sending a burst of magic from his blade.**

**Xavier laughed. He then swung his sword horizontally and knocked Stitch and Pikachu aside onto the ground. He then absorbed Matt's best fire attack into this sword.**

**"What?" Matt yelled. "How did you..." **

**"Is that the best you've got? Magic, huh? I would have expected nothing more from a Keyblader."**

"**You guys OK?" Matt yelled towards his friends.**

"**Oww…" Stitch said while rubbing his head.**

"**He packs a punch," Pikachu added. Both seemed ok for the most part.**

"**Alright," Matt said. "Let's see what you've got!"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu had a lot of difficulty with Xavier even though they outnumbered him. Several times they had to dodge his powerful energy blasts to avoid any serious damage. He didn't aim any at Matt's Keyblade after what happened in their last fight. **

**After minutes of hard battling, Xavier halted the fight. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were slightly exhausted, but Xavier had barely broken a sweat.**

"**I think I've had enough for one day," he said. "Were it not for my mission, I would have loved to finish you off here and now. Mark my words though, Keyblader, you will meet your end by my sword."**

"**What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "Let's finish this!" **

**It was too late. Xavier summoned a dark portal and disappeared from their sight.**

"**Damn it!" Matt yelled. "Come back and fight us you coward!"**

"**Chuga mega Mala questa Xavier!" Stitch said. **

"**What was that all about anyway?" Pikachu asked. "Why'd he just run off like that?"**

"**I don't know," Matt replied. "It felt like he was toying with us."**

"**Distraction," Stitch said. "Stitch sure."**

"**From what?" Pikachu asked.**

**Suddenly, the trio heard plenty of loud voices issuing from the fort. They hurried over to find all of the settlers had gathered around Ratcliffe, who had made an announcement.**

"**What did I tell you all? They have and will always be savages! They have gone and captured John Smith, our friend and comrade. They realized we came for gold, and now they wish to possess all of it for themselves."**

"**What are you talking about? That's not true!" Matt yelled. He and the others made their way through the crowd to confront the leader. "Where's the proof?"**

"**You want proof?" He pointed to his men to bring someone out. A young woman was struggling amongst them...**

"**Pocahontas!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu yelled. **

"**Matt!" she yelled. "Don't listen to him!"**

"**Yes," Ratcliffe continued. "She lured John into a trap and now he is in their captivity. Knowing your kind woman, he'll probably be dead within in the hour!**

"**Liar," Pocahontas said. "John and I were attacked again by your Heartless. I know what you're trying to do...You're trying to start a war!"**

"**Nonsense," Ratcliffe yelled. "I'm only serving justice to your people for capturing one of my men!"**

"**That's only because you captured her in the first place," Matt said. "Maybe if you'd let Pocahontas go…"**

"**No, no, no!" The leader yelled back. "She is going to be the first to pay the price for what they've done. It will set an example for all of those savages!"**

"**Not on our watch!" Matt yelled. He summoned the Keyblade.**

"**Let her go!" Stitch yelled.**

"**Or we'll make you!" Pikachu said. The trio entered their battle stances in anticipation.**

"**Very well," Ratcliffe chuckled. "You wish to aid the savages? So be it!" He summoned his Heartless and a few Nobodies to his aid. "Destroy them!"**

**While Stitch and Pikachu fought off Ratcliffe's Heartless, Matt fought his way through some more to get to Pocahontas. He got to her just as they were about to take her away. Matt knocked away the Nobodies who had her hostage.**

"**You alright?" Matt asked.**

"**Yes, but we have to get out of here. My father has to know I'm alright."**

"**Stitch! Pikachu! Let's go!" The two acknowledged Matt and kept fighting the enemies. **

"**Let them go!" Ratcliffe desperately yelled. "We march on to the village!"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu got Pocahontas out of the fort and into the shelter of the woods. They rushed deep under the cover of the trees. The Heartless had dwindled in number due to Ratcliffe calling them off. When they were a safe distance away, the group stopped quickly to catch their breath.**

"**Thanks again," Pocahontas said. "You three are like my guardians." She stared into space. **

"**Don't thank just us yet," Matt said. "We've got to get back to your village and stop Ratcliffe once and for all…"**

"**John…if we don't get there soon, my father will kill him and war will ignite. I can't let that happen."**

"**Right," Matt said. He looked at Stitch and Pikachu. "We've got a score to settle, too."**

* * *

_**Uh oh! Looks like something's gonna go down in the near future! Stay tuned for more!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	13. John's Bold Statement

_**Hey everyone! Time for a little showdown...let's do this thing...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**John regained consciousness. He was kneeling on his knees, his hands tied to the post. How long had he been out? What had happened to Pocahontas? Was she alright? Where was he?**

**John didn't have enough time to think about these questions as a tall man entered the tepee he was in. The look on the face of the man sent shivers down John's spine.**

"**Where is my daughter?" the man asked angrily. "Tell me! Where is Pocahontas? What have you done with her?"**

"**What?" John asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. We were attacked…"**

"**Don't lie to me. I know she sneaked out to meet you again, and now she is paying the price for her foolishness. She was always so trusting of the settlers, and this is what happens."**

**John gasped.** "**Please, I didn't do anything to her and I don't know what happened. You have to believe me."**

**"Really? Why should I?"**

**"Because I would never hurt her. In fact..." John chuckled to himself in realization. "I think I've fallen for her..."**

**The Chief's eyes grew with more hatred. "You will pay for what you have done…with your life."**

**Suddenly, another warrior sprinted into the tent. "Chief Powhatan, the dark creatures have returned. They've surrounded the village!"**

**The Chief looked back at John. "I'll deal with you later. My people's safety means more to me than your life." He looked back at the warrior. "Prepare our men. We fight now. We must hope the Keyblade warrior and his friends return to aid us."**

**The Chief and the warrior left John alone. While they'd been talking, he had somehow gotten his hand on a blade. How it had gotten there he had no idea, but he been slowly cutting himself free. It wouldn't be long now…**

* * *

**Matt and his friends led Pocahontas back to the village in a great hurry. They knew the Heartless were right behind them. **

"**Maka maka salsa!" Stitch yelled.**

"**We've gotta hurry!" Pikachu yelled.**

**They finally arrived and sprinted into the village, Pocahontas searching desperately for her father. The entire village looked at her in shock, as if they had seen a ghost.**

"**Pocahontas!" They yelled. "She's alive!"**

"**Father!" She screamed. "I'm here!"**

**They eventually found a shocked Chief Powhatan. Pocahontas ran into his arms.**

"**I'm so happy you're alright," he said. "I feared the worst."**

"**Father! Please let John go! He has nothing to do with this!" **

"**Chief," Matt said. "Ratcliffe is on his way right now with an army of Heartless. We have to get everyone out now!"**

**The Chief grunted. ** "**It's too late. The dark creatures have already surrounded the village." **

**As if on cue, a dark wave soon rumbled through the entire village, sending it's citizens in a state of panic. Soon, Matt could see most of them surrounding it's perimeter.**

"**We can fight them off," Pikachu said.**

"**No problem," Stitch said.**

"**Thank you," Chief Powhatan. "My best warriors will assist you." **

**To everyone's surprise though, the Heartless didn't attack just yet. "What are they waiting for?" Matt asked. **

"**SAVAGES!" a loud voice echoed throughout the village. Everyone looked up. ****There was Ratcliffe. He had that same look that Cruella had when Matt saw her last. The look that meant he had completely given in to the Heartless. **

_**Here we go again…**_ **Matt thought. He gripped his Keyblade hard in anticipation.**

**Ratcliffe laughed an evil laugh. "Care to surrender now or shall I destroy you all?"**

**"What do you want from my people?" the Chief asked. "You no longer have my daughter!"**

**"Give up all of your gold to me now and I might just spare your lives."**

**"Is that all you want? Gold? I can see who you really are now...and you're filled with nothing but greed."**

**"Ratcliffe, you fool!" The trio gasped and found that John had emerged from a large tepee. "I already told you there is no gold here. These are good honest people who only want to live in peace! Why can't you see that?"**

**"Come now, Smith. They are hiding their treasure from us! Why must you help these good for nothing imbeciles?" He offered his hand. "Join me and together we will take what's rightfully ours!"**

**John smiled and chuckled silently. He shook his head no. "Not on your life. While my loyalties lay with England, my loyalties also lay with what is right! And what you're doing now...doesn't fit that bill. You shall not harm these people!"**

**Ratcliffe was seething with anger. He grabbed his rifle. "To hell with that man!" He amied at the group and fired, a loud shot being heard throughout the land.**

**What happened next went by so fast that Matt couldn't react in time to do much about it. He heard a grunt of pain, then the thud of a body hitting the ground.**

**"John! No!" Pocahontas yelled. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu looked over to see what had happened.**

**Apparently, Ratcliffe had aimed for the Head Chief, but John had decided to take the bullet. It had gone through his armor and into his shoulder. He grasped it in pain. Chief Powhatan stood stunned at his savior.**

**"You…you saved my life."**

**John could barely speak. He smiled weakly. "I already told you…I've fallen your daughter...and...I stay true to...my word..." He then fainted on his back.**

**"No!" Pocahontas yelled. She cupped her hero in her arms. "This can't be...happening...John...I'm sorry..."**

**Ratcliffe was shocked at what had occurred. "Cursed fool..." he mumbled. He then prepared to fire again, but he didn't shoot in time. A sudden plasma blast had knocked the gun right from the man's hands. "WHAT?"**

**Stitch blew the smoke from his blaster. "Apachu michu!"**

**Matt then grunted. "That does it...," he said. The teen then charged up the hill towards the stunned leader, with Stitch and Pikachu in quick pursuit. **

**Ratcliffe sneered at the heroes before him. "Things were going perfectly...until you three showed up..."**

**"Ratcliffe!" Matt said. He pointed his blade at the leader. "This ends right here, right now! We're not gonna let you hurt anyone else!" He was ready to fight now more than ever.**

**"This one's for John!" Pikachu added. His cheeks cackled with electricity. Stitch then growled loudly as he prepared his weapons as well.**

**Ratcliffe then put his head down and started laughing manically, the dark shadows around his body beginning to increase. "We'll just see about that!" He raised his hand and called for something to appear. **

**Out of the shadows came a large, ugly looking Heartless. It resembled a miner's makeup, with a giant pickax in tow. **

**"DESTROY THEM!" Ratcliffe yelled.**

**The Miner lunged for the trio with his axe, but the trio managed to dodge it in time. **

**Pikachu charged in first. "Here we go!" His tail begin to charge with power before he launched himself into the air and nailed the Heartless in the head, sending it flying backwards. **

**"Cowabunga!" Stitch added. He blasted the Heartless from each angle he could. The Miner tried to hit him, but Stitch jumped into the air to dodge it and grabbed hold of it's head with his mouth.**

**"My turn!" Matt then sprinted forward and unleashed a devastating combo attack into the Miner's core. He kept it up for several seconds along with Pikachu attack with lightning. **

**Suddenly, the Heartless tried a new trick by pulling a smoking bomb out of his body. At Ratcliffe's command, he threw it straight for the Powhatan village...with everyone still inside...**

**"Uh oh!" Stitch yelled. **

**Matt had to think fast. He amied his Keyblade for the bomb. "Blizzaga!" He cried. A beam of ice issued from his blade and encased the bomb and it's fuse. Several villagers had to dodge out of the way in order to avoid getting hit.**

**"Alright...no more!" Matt then jumped up and swung mightily into the Miner's face, with Stitch having jumped off in time to avoid getting hit. "Gotcha!" the teen cried. As he landed on his feet while the Heartless disappeared with a puff of smoke. His friends then joined him at his side.**

**"What?" Ratcliffe shouted. "How is that possible?"**

**"Too bad!" Matt said. "Stitch! Pikachu! Let's do it!"**

**"YEAH!" They jumped on Matt's shoulders and he lifted them high into in the air.**

**Afterwards, Matt charged Ratcliffe in a full sprint. Stitch then charged and fired his blasters at full power, while Pikachu sent out a powerful Thunder attack. Both heading straight for Ratcliffe.**

**"NOOOOO!" Ratcliffe knew his fate before he knew what hit him. Right before the blasts connected, Matt used his Keyblade and slashed horizontally into Ratcliffe with everything he had. Ratcliffe screamed in agony as he was finished off...falling to the ground with a thud...**

**Matt skidded to a halt, while Stitch and Pikachu landed on their feet. It was all over...**

* * *

_**Hasta levesta Ratcliffe! You're days are done! Hope that was a good enough Heartless boss for you guys! Onwards we go!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	14. Another Message

_**Hey everyone! Time to end the Pocahontas saga and move on...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"**Tell me, Xavier. Why didn't you elect to help that Ratcliffe?" asked a man whose face was hidden under his cloak.**

"**I knew all along he wasn't worthy of that kind of power. All that fool cared about was gold...as if. He then went and tried to kill the Chief, meaning he'd betrayed me."**

"**Very well, then. We will have to go on without that heart. What about the Keyblader and his comrades?"**

"**I wanted to test him to see if he is getting stronger." **

"**And?"**

"**He is getting better, but he and his lackeys are still no match for me. I long for the day that I can finish him myself."**

"**Until that day, we continue on with our plan…try not to make too big of a mess."**

* * *

**Matt and his friends quickly**** returned to the village. Pocahontas and her father were kneeling over the wounded John. Some of the settlers had arrived as well in order to treat their injured friend.**

"**How's he doing?" Matt asked.**

"**The settlers say he will live, but he must go back to England," Pocahontas replied. "Or he will die." She put her head to his heart.**

"**Don't worry about me,"John said. "I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise."**

"**I know you will."**

**The Chief nodded to John. "I owe you a great debt...which includes my life. You have proven yourself to me and my people of what lies in your heart. Perhaps you and your fellow settlers are not as different as I thought. Perhaps...we could coexist here..."**

"**That'd be great," John said.**

**Chief Powhatan then turned to Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu. "My people also owe you three proud warriors a debt by which we can never repay. On behalf of all of us, I thank you for your help."**

**Stitch and Pikachu blushed. Matt smiled and nodded. "It was our honor."**

"**Is there anything we can do for you?" Pocahontas said. "Anything at all?"**

**Matt saw Stitch and Pikachu sport a huge grin. He shot them a look. They sighed and drooped their heads. **

"**It's ok. Just take care and live peacefully. That's all we ask."**

"**Why? Won't you stay?"**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu nodded their heads no.**

"**Pocahontas," Chief Powahatan said. "These three have a higher purpose than just saving our people. I believe they will be a great aid to others as well. Know this, though. You are always welcome here."**

"**Thank you." The trio said. **

**Suddenly, Matt's blade flashed into his hand. _Here we go again. _ **

**"Huh?" Pocahontas then said. She pulled what looked like a small compass out of her dress, which was glowing with light. It levitated into the air, then shot a beam of light into the sky revealing a Keyhole. ****Matt pointed his Keyblade at it. A beam of light shot out of it's tip and closed the Keyhole with an unlocking sound.**

**"Amazing...," Pocahontas bellowed.**

**"What...was that?" John asked.**

**"Just a sign that means our work here is done...," Matt said. He gave a thumbs up along with Stitch and Pikachu.**

"**May the gods watch over you," Pocahontas said. "May we meet again one day in the future!"**

"**Thank you Matt," John said. "For everything." He weakly put up a thumbs-up. **

"**Take care all of you!" Matt yelled. He, Stitch, and Pikachu then returned to the gummi ship. **

**After a quick meal and break, they jumped back into hyperspace.**

"**Man," Pikachu said. "If we had stayed, we would have been like gods."**

"**Stitch wanna be a god," the little alien said. **

"**Hey! We've got a message from Neo! Check it out!" Matt said.**

**A holograph version of Neo appeared to the trio. They listened to his message:**

_**Hey you three. I've heard you're doing great work so far, keep it up! The King has said no word yet on Laura, but he is working on it Matt. **_

_**The King wanted to get this message across to you. Apparently, some of the worlds seem to have been reopened by the Organization. I'm referring to the ones Sora closed a while back. You guys might want to keep an eye out for them. If there are Heartless or Nobodies in that world, the King wants you to seal the keyhole again so that those worlds are locked for good. **_

_**Trintity and I wish you good luck and be safe. Keep up the good work! Neo out!**_

**Matt sighed. "Wow. I can't believe we get to visit some of those worlds Sora went to."**

"**Cool!" Pikachu said. **

"**Oh, oh!" Stitch pointed excitedly. "That one!"**

"**What is that?" Matt asked. He took a closer look. "OH! I think that's the…"**

* * *

_**Hmm...where are are heroes off to next? Stick around and find out. Hint: It's a KH2 world...and a popular one from what I've seen.**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	15. Learning to Walk

_**Hey everyone! I was very happy to do this world, which was one of the old KH2 worlds. I know this one didn't appear till later in the game, but hey when you're inspired to write about it, you just do it. So here we go!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _******

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu landed in their next destination that they had found. When they landed and beamed in, the trio found themselves in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. In truth, it looked like a large prairie or a savanna. There were only a few trees that covered the landscape.**

**The first thing Matt noticed after observing was that Stitch and Pikachu were still the same, but they had somehow gotten bigger. The two stared at him in shock.**

"**Hey!" Matt said. "How did you guys get so...Whaaa!" He had tried to move forward and instead had fallen face-first on the ground. **

**Stitch and Pikachu started laughing hysterically, falling on their backs and rolling all around on the ground.**

"**What the hell?" Matt asked. He looked down at his hands…or what he had thought were his hands. Instead...they were paws…furry ones with small claws inside of them.**

"**Oh no…no no no," Matt mumbled in horror. He felt himself over with his paws and knew instantly he wasn't human. He didn't even have two legs anymore; he had four. "Oh god! This can't be happening! Are you kidding me?"**

**Stitch and Pikachu were still going ballistic with laughter. **

"**This isn't funny!" Matt cried. "How come you guys haven't changed into animals? Huh?" **

"**Stitch have no idea," Stitch said.**

"**Matt," Pikachu said. "You've got to check yourself out." **

"**Yousa look funny," Stitch said. "Look in the water!"**

**Matt dragged himself over to a nearby pond. One look inside made him gasp. He was now a lion, and a small one too. He had darker brown fur. His hair was gone, but he still had brown eyes. The young teen couldn't help but scream out in horror. **

"**Great! Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked. "Am I going to have to fight with my mouth?"**

"**Looks like it, Matt," Pikachu said while snickering.**

"**Can Matt still summons the Keyblade?" Stitch asked.**

"**I think so," Matt replied. He tried extending a paw and managed to summon the Keyblade. "Great, now I can't fight like I'm used to. This is gonna suck. How am I even supposed to walk?"**

"**With four legs!" Pikachu exclaimed. "We do it all the time, Matt. It's not that hard once you get used to it."**

"**Wesa teach you," Stitch said. **

**Matt sighed. "Alright, let's give it a try," he said reluctantly.**

**Moving himself around was tricky, but Matt eventually learned he had to use all four of his legs together in order to be successful. Stitch and Pikachu taught him to coordinate his movements. After a few minutes of running around, Matt began to progess to where he was more comfortable.**

"**Ok," Matt said. "I guess it's not as hard as it looks, but it's still a little complicated. Thanks guys!"**

"**No problem," Stitch said.**

"**Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to fight. The gummi ship said there was Heartless activity here."**

**As if on cue, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu heard a scream from a distance away. It sounded like trouble. **

"**Guess I learn on the fly," Matt said. "How did you do this, Sora?" He moaned and took the Keyblade in his mouth. Stitch and Pikachu snickered at this. Surprisingly enough, the Keyblade seemed to fit better in this position anyway. Matt's head was a lot more flexible in this world. **

**The trio sped off towards the cry for help. Matt found running effortless in this lion form. It was as though he were gliding instead of running. Stitch and Pikachu could barely keep up with him.**

**What they found was two large animal-like creatures with the Heartless symbol on their chests. They were both attacking a grown lioness, and from what Matt could tell...she wasn't doing a great job holding them off.**

**While Stitch and Pikachu took on one of them, Matt faced off with the other. He attacked the creatures' legs first. Matt was amazed at how quick he really was. The Heartless couldn't even touch him as he was so fast. **

**"Take...this!" Matt cried as he sliced through the creatures legs, making it groan. It eventually fell to it's knees, allowing Matt to then attack it's head and chest. Within seconds, the Heartless was defeated with one final slash of the Keyblade. Around the same time, Stitch and Pikachu also finished off their opponent.**

**Matt then turned to the lioness he and his friends had just rescued. "Are you alright?" he asked.**

"**Yeah," she replied. "Thank you for your help. But…who are you? I've never seen any of you in the Pride Lands before."**

"**Uh…," Pikachu said.**

"**We're not from around here," Matt said. "We're kind of passing through."**

**"Oh...I see." She looked at Matt's weapon. "What is that weapon you fought those things off with?"**

"**Umm…it's called the Keyblade…"**

"**The Keyblade!" A simle went across her face. "Really? Are you Sora?"**

**Matt shook his head no. "No, I'm not...but we sort of do the same things. I can wield the Keyblade too. We know that Sora and Simba fought together before."**

"**Wait, you mean my father Simba?"**

"**Your father?" Stitch and Pikachu asked simultaneously. **

**The lioness nodded. ** "**Yes, I'm his daughter Kiara. He and Mom told me stories about Sora, Donald, and Goofy and how they saved the Pride Lands before I was born. They're practially legends around here."**

"**Yeah," Matt said. "We know. By the way, my name is Matt. These are my friends Stitch and Pikachu."**

"**Nice to meet you, but what exactly were those things?" she asked.**

"**Heartless. They're the reason we're here. In fact, we were probably even going to go and talk to Simba to let him know."**

**Kiara immediately put on a sad face. "Oh no…This is my first time on my own. Can you guys please not tell him that you helped me? He's so protective and he would freak out if he knew about Heartless."**

"**Really? That sucks," Pikachu said.**

"**We won't tell him we ran into you Kiara," Matt exclaimed. "As far we know, this conversation never happened." Stitch and Pikachu also nodded.**

"**Thanks, Matt." She turned away. "Now if only I could catch something..." Kiara left the trio on their own. **

"**Now what?" Stitch said. **

"**I guess we head for the Pride Rock," Matt said. "We have to warn Simba about the Heartless here..."**

**

* * *

**

The great king was laying on the rock way. Simba couldn't believe it, she was finally out on her own. Had time really past that quickly? To him, she still behaved like a child.

Simba then silently prayed to the kings of the past that she wouldn't get hurt.

"**What is it, Rafiki?"**

"**My king! My king!" Simba turned to find an old baboon with a long walking stick coming up to him.**

"**I have news for you. Something you oughta know!"**

**Simba chuckled.** "**And just what might that be?"**

"**You have special visitors…"**

"**What do you mean? How special?"**

"**Like out of this world special!"**

**Simba put on a happy face. **_**Sora and the others? Are they back?"**_

* * *

_**Yep, the world is the Pride Lands! If you couldn't guess, I'm going to try and follow the events of LK2: Simba's Pride. **_

**_ Can Matt and the others stop the Heartless in this world? Find out soon!_**

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	16. Fire

_**Hey everyone! Let's continue on and make this a little more interesting...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

* * *

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu had nearly reached their destination at the Pride Rock. The trio then heard a loud roar from above them. **

**"Wh...what was that?" Pikachu asked. **

**"I don't know...," Matt replied. "Sounded close..."**

**Suddenly, right before their eyes, another group of Heartless appeared before them. They were a mix of Bat and Monkey like beings.**

"**Here we go again," Matt said. He summoned his Keyblade. The threesome didn't have the biggest problem fighting these creatures. **

**Suddenly, the trio heard another loud roar. Itwas so powerful, that it drove the remaining enemies away out of fear.**

"**Whoa," Pikachu said.**

"**Is that…?" Stitch asked. Before he could complete his question, a large lion had already arrived. It quickly pounced on a surprised Matt, who screamed in terror. He closed his eyes and braced himself.**

"**MATT!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled as they watched their friend get pummeled. **

"**Matt?" the lion suddenly asked. "You're not Sora?"**

**Matt slowly opened his eyes. Laying on top of him was the one and only Simba, king of the Pride Lands.**__"**No, my name is Matt…Nice to meet you. Umm...can you get off me now?"**

"**Oh," Simba said. He quickly got up off of Matt. "Sorry about that." He noticed the weapon lying next to Matt's side. "You wield the Keyblade too?"**

"**Yeah," Matt said after he rolled himself over. "It just chose me for some reason."**

"**And who might these guys be?" Simba asked motioning to Stitch and Pikachu.**

"**Ohh..ha..hieeee," Stitch said. "My name is Stitch!"**

"**My name's Pikachu! Great to meet you!"**

"**Wow," Simba said. He shook his head. "You three look like a decent combination."**

"**You bet we are," Pikachu replied. "We're on a mission!"**

"**I see...what happened to Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Simba asked next. **

"**That's what we're trying to find out," Matt replied. "Sora is missing right now. Donald and Goofy are ok, but they lost their memory."**

"**That's horrible…," Simba said. **

**"Yousa seen Sora?" Stitch asked.**

**The great king shook his head. "I haven't seen either of them since they helped save this place. Wait...does this mean?"**

**Matt nodded. "There is a new Organization and we think they unlocked this world to the Heartless again. We came because of the threat and we thought you should know."**

**Simba looked down. "Kiara…" He looked up at the trio. "I need your help. We have to find my daughter. She doesn't know about the danger. Please."**

"**Sure," Matt said. "In case there are more Heartless out there…" The group then began their trek through the savanna in search of the young Kiara.**

* * *

"**So," said an old lioness with dark eyes and an ugly face. "These Heartless are as powerful as you say?"**

"**Only if you use them correctly," the hooded figure behind her replied. "When you succeed, we will both get what we want."**

"**Yes, yes, you can have Simba's heart," she then said. "I just want to get my revenge on that entire pride for their actions! I have trained my son for years for this very task. With the Heartless at his side, he will surely succeed."**

"**Yes, are you sure he is ready?"**

"**Positive. Aren't you...?"**

* * *

"**You might as well come out now! I know you're there!" ****Kiara had been sure that her 'babysitters', Timon and Pumbaa, were following her. Her father still didn't trust her enough. "Why is he so protective...?" she asked.**

**Unfortunately, no one came out of hiding. ****Kiara looked all around. She'd bee so sure that she was being watched. "Timon? Pumbaa?This isn't funny anymore!" **

**Suddenly, Kiara caught draft of smoke. _Smoke? _She whirled around. Several other animals ran past her, trying to get away from it. The grass around her was on fire. "I have to get out of here!" She yelled. The lioness began to sprint as fast as she could...but she was already surrounded.**

* * *

"**Oh no!" Simba suddenly shouted while they all were running. **

"**What is it?" Matt asked.**

"**FIRE!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled. There was a large cloud of smoke coming several hundred yards ahead of them…in the exact location that Matt and his friends had last seen Kiara.**

"**Hurry!" Simba yelled. "She's in trouble! I know it!"**

**Suddenly, two more large Heartless like before appeared in front of the group. They growled and beckoned forward to attack.**

"**No…not now!" Simba yelled. He growled in frustration**

"**We don't have time for this!" Matt yelled. "Simba! You can go on and find Kiara! We can handle these guys!" **

"**Are you sure?"**

"**GO!" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu yelled. Nodding, the great king ran off in search of his daughter once more. **

**Matt summoned his Keyblade and went to work on the Heartless again. Like before, he took one while Stitch and Pikachu took the other. He used the same strategy from before by attacking the legs first. He then jumped into the air and destroyed the beast with a mighty slash from above.**

**After the trio had finished them both off, they paused for a moment to catch their breath. **

"**Man!" Matt said while panting.**

"**Wesa have to hurry," Stitch said.**

**They quicky sprinted in the direction of the fire. When they got there, Matt tried to use his magic. "Blizzaga!" He yelled. Nothing happened. "Blizzaga maxima!" Still nothing. "Darn it! I can't do magic!"**

"**It's this world! There is no magic here!" Pikachu yelled.**

**The fire was only getting worse. It was starting to get impossible to see anything thanks to the smoke. "Wesa get outta here!" Stitch yelled. **

**"We can't yet!" Matt said back. "We've got to find Simba and Kiara first!" **

"**Hey! You there!" Matt and his friends whirled around at the sound of the new voice. A brown lion with a black mane walked up to them…with Kiara in tow. She looked ok, but she also looked knocked out. **"**Give me a hand here!" he added. "I don't think I can get her out of here on my own."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu helped the lion carry Kiara out of the path of the flames. Together, they made it out of the danger zone and into a safe clearing.**

"**Phew," Stitch said. **

"**That was close," Matt said. He turned to the Lion. "We were lucky to find you and Kiara when we did. Her father's pretty worried about her."**

"**Hmph," the lion replied. He didn't seem too friendly to Matt and the others. **

"**Who are you anyway?" **

"**The name is Kovu," he said. "And that's all you need to know.**

**"Why did you help Kiara?" Pikachu asked.**

**"I did what I had to do."**

**Kiara began to stir from beneath them. "Uhhh….," she groaned. **

"**Are you alright, Kiara?" Pikachu asked.**

"**Yeah, I think so," she said. "What happened?"**

"**We met your father," Matt said. "We saw the smoke and he asked us to help find you. If wasn't for Kovu here, you'd probably would be dead."**

"**Really?" Kiara asked. She looked at Kovu admiringly. **

"**Kiara!" Simba rushed up to the group, now joined by Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa. "Thank the kings Your ok!" He looked at Matt and the others. "Thank you so much."**

"**Don't thank us," Pikachu said. **

"**Thank Kovu," Stitch said. "Hesa the hero."**

"**KOVU!" Simba yelled with a snarl. He charged up and backed the younger lion away from his daughter. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to set foot here again!"**

"**I decided my home wasn't that great," Kovu replied. "Now I'm on the run. I found your daughter trapped in the fire, so I decided to get her out of there."**

"**Still. You are not welcome here!"**

"**Not even after saving your daughter's life?"**

"**Simba," Nala said walking up to him. "He did save Kiara. Like it or not, we are in his debt."**

**Matt looked around the situation. Something about Kovu made Simba tick. What was going on? Simba looked as if he was going to explode, while Kovu had a proud look on his face. Matt remembered there was a second film, but he hadn't seen it. Something about this Kovu made Matt feel uncomfortable.**

"**Fine," Simba said reluctantly. "You can come with us."**

"**Thank you," Kovu said. **

"**Matt and his friends can join us as well...if you guys want to of course."**

"**Sure," Matt said. "Umm…we'll be right behind you." He held Stitch and Pikachu behind as everyone else walked off. "Something isn't right here."**

"**Eh," Stitch agreed.**

"**Who could be controlling the Heartless here?" Pikachu asked.**

"**I don't remember anything about this," Matt replied. "We better talk to Simba and see what he knows."**

"**Kovu...strange...," Stitch said.**

"**Yeah," Matt said. "I can sense it too."**

"**Let's go!" Pikachu said.**"**Well, well, well," the hooded figure spoke. "He is doing well."**

* * *

The hooded figure and the lioness watched the events unfold from afar.

"**Of course," the lioness replied. "What did you expect? He's been training for this his whole life."**

"**Yet he didn't bother to use my gift of the Heartless?"**

"**He didn't need to use the Heartless for this part of the plan."**

"**Still, there might be a problem."**

"**What might that be?"**

"**The Keyblade wielder and his friends. They may make things harder than they need to be."**

"**What difference does that make? They aren't the same ones who helped Simba beat Scar."**

"**It makes a world of difference if your plan is to succeed. These three are stronger than you think. You may wish to consider…an alternate plan."**

"**NO! Kovu will do it our way. Your Heartless will aid him on his mission."**

"**Very well. I will return to make sure everything is going well…"**

* * *

**When everyone returned to the Pride Rock, the sky had become dark. They hadn't run into any Heartless on the way back, which was a good yet troublesome sign to Matt. When Kiara and Nala had left to go inside, Simba turned to the rest of them.**

"**Matt. Stitch. Pikachu," Simba said. "Thanks again for everything you did today. You guys are more than welcome to stay here if you want." Simba then turned to Kovu. "**_**You**_** can stay out here."**

**Kovu took offense to this. "You trust them, but you don't trust me? After everything I've done?"**

"**Matt and his friends didn't help Kiara just so we would owe them. They did it because it was the right thing to do." **

**The trio blushed at this. They decided not to rub it in too badly. **

**Kovu growled in disgust. "Whatever." Simba turned and went back inside. **

"**I just want to ask," Kovu said. "Why are you here anyway? I can bet you guys aren't exactly the same either."**

"**Why should we tell you?" Matt asked. "We barely even know you."**

"**I'm curious, that's all."**

"**Then maybe you can tell me." Kiara had snuck out and had joined them. "I'm curious as well."**

"**It's a long story," Pikachu spoke. **

"**Really long," Stitch exclaimed. He moved his arms wide to indicate just how long.**

"_**We're **_**all ears," Kiara said.**

"**Well, how about the short version then?" Matt then suggested. "We're on a mission to fight the Heartless and the Organization."**

"**Who's the Organization?" Kovu asked curiously. Matt thought this looked suspicious.**

"**A group of bad guys," Pikachu said. "They're going around causing havoc in different worlds, so we gotta stop them."**

"**Wow," Kiara said. "That sounds amazing. You probably get to meet all kinds of people right?"**

"**Eh," Stitch said. "Many...many..."**

"**I wish I could do that. Daddy never let's me do anything."**

"**And for good reason," Kovu then spoke up.**

**Kiara's face cringed in disgust.** "**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**I mean that you're not a very good hunter. You wouldn't last a week on your own."**

"**I'm not useless. I'm a good hunter."**

"**Not from where I was standing!"**

**Matt whispered to Stitch and Pikachu. "This is where we leave. Trust me." They both hastily agreed and they then retreated inside.**

"**Okay, smart guy!" Kiara then said. "If you think you know everything, then you wouldn't mind teaching me a few things. Then, I could prove myself to you and my family."**

"**What?" Kovu's face cringed in horror. "You can't be serious."**

"**I'm totally serious…unless you want Daddy to know you're making me feel uncomfortable."**

**Kovu growled and sighed in defeat. There was no way out. He had no choice. "Fine. We go tomorrow…" **

**Kiara smiled at her victory and said, "Thank you." **

* * *

_**Hmm...who is this lioness? And who is this Kovu and what does he want? Find out soon!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	17. Investigation

_**Hey everyone! Time for another chapter! Hope this one is worth the time. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

* * *

**The next morning, Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu came out after a night's sleep inside the Pride Rock. The trio looked around and noticed Kiara and Kovu were missing.**

"**Oh boy," Stitch said. "Theysa gone!**

"**This can't be good," Matt exclaimed. **

"**It's ok." The trio looked around to noticed that Simba had come up behind them. "There's no need to panic. Kiara just convinced me to let her go with Kovu for 'a hunting lesson'. I just sent Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on them."**

"**Oh," the trio said. **

"**Uh, Simba," Matt spoke up. Even on a night's sleep, he still couldn't remember what had happened from the film. "I know it's not our business...but is there something we should know? You know, about Kovu? There's something about him..."**

**The great king looked them all over, but knew deep down that he needed the trio's help.** "**Yes. Years ago, it was predicted that he would be Scar's heir and protégé. Kovu was supposedly destined to kill me and take over the Pride Lands once more."**

"**Who told you that?" Pikachu asked.**

**Simba growled a little to himself.** "**His mother, Zira. She and several others were exiled from this place for their loyalty to my uncle. As you could proably guess, they didn't take too kindly to that."**

"**Hmmm…," Matt said. "I have a thought, Simba. The Heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. Maybe the Organization is working with this Zira. They're the ones we're trying to stop."**

"**Hmm...you may have a point there, Matt. Where are you going with this?"**

**"I say that we should investigate," Matt exclaimed. "Stitch, Pikachu, and I go check it out. That way, we'll know for sure what's going on!"**

"**Wesa find answers," Stitch added.**

"**Hmm…," Simba mumbled. After a minute of thinking it over, he decided that it wasn't a bad idea. "Alright...that's fine my be. It's just…"**

"**What is it?" Pikachu asked. **

**Simba stared out over the savanna. ** "**I don't like Kovu being alone with my daughter...even if he is just helping her out." He turned back to the trio. "I trust Timon and Pumbaa with my life, but they aren't the best at fighting off Heartless."**

**Matt didn't like where this was going. "Are you saying...that you want us to help Timon and Pumbaa watch Kiara?" he asked. **

**Simba nodded. **"**It's just to make sure that she'll be safe from those Heartless out there...and Kovu." Matt and the others pondered it over. "Please, you guys. Kiara is already angry enough with me as it is, but I just don't want anything bad to happen to her."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu then stepped aside for a minute to discuss amongst themsleves. "What do you guys want to do?" Matt asked. **

"**We should still check on this Zira to see if she's involved in this," Pikachu pointed out.**

"**Wesa split up" Stitch suggested. "Matt watch Kiara. Stitch and Pikachu investigate."**

"**Really?" Matt asked. He didn't really want to babysit or split from his friends, but there was no doubt he was the best at fighting off Heartless. "Are you guys sure?"**

"**Eh," Stitch said. He did have the supercomputer for a brain after all.**

**Pikachu nodded as well. **"**Yeah, we'll be ok Matt. We can get there and back in a flash. "We'll be back before you know it."**

"**Uhh…," Matt said. After seconds of internal conflict, he reluctantly decided to go for it. "Alright, then. Let's do it. Just be careful out there, will ya?"**

"**Right." Stitch and Pikachu said.**

**The trio turned back to Simba. "Ok. We decided I can watch over Kiara, and Stitch and Pikachu can investigate," Matt said. **

"**Good. Thank you guys," Simba said. "This means a lot to both Nala and I. Just try your best to stay out of sight."**

"**Will do," Matt said. "You can count on us."**

"**The Outlands are due east of here. Kiara and Kovu went to the north. Good luck."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu left Pride Rock and journeyed on. About ten minutes later, they arrived to a good checkpoint. This was where they would meet up afterwards.**

"**Ok, guys. Be careful out there ok?" Matt said.**

"**Wesa will," Stitch said. **

"**Let's meet back here at sundown," Pikachu exlaimed. "I hope we can find something out."**

"**Yeah," Matt said. "And I get to spy on two lions…swell." Matt looked down and shook his head.**

* * *

**Stitch and Pikachu followed Simba's directions and made it to the Outlands. All they could see was nothing but wasteland around them.**

**The duo managed to stay out of sight of any lions or other enemies. Any Heartless that attacked them were taken out quickly and quietly. ****The two then finally made it into a cave and slowly stalked their way to the lion's den. **

"**What are we looking for?" Pikachu asked. **

"**Sshhh," Stitch said with a finger to his mouth. "Stitch hear something."**

**Three lions were talking over in a corner, oblivious to both of them. **

"**Hey, you're right!" Pikachu exclaimed. **

"**Shhhhhhhh."**

**Both Stitch and Pikachu could hear pretty well...so well that they could hear the entire conversation.**

"**How long do we have to wait Ma?" One of the younger ones asked, sounding like a male.**

"**Yeah, this is getting boring," spoke the other youth, who was a female.**

"**Patience! Plans like these take time." Stitch and Pikachu both assumed that this was Zira, the head female.**

"**Kovu's had his whole life preared for this! Why doesn't he just get it over with?" The male seemed very impatient.**

**"I betcha he's having too much fun with that little baby, Kiara!" The female whined. "What a loser..."**

"**Silence! Kovu will do his job! Now go and prepare yourselves!" Zira screamed.**

**Stitch and Pikachu looked at each other. **

"**We'd better get back!" Pikachu said. "Something is up!"**

"**Eh," Stitch said. "Find Matt and Simba!" **

"**Hey!" the young male then said. "You feel like we're being watched?"**

"**Maybe it's because we _are_ under watch!" the mother said. "Why don't we **_**entertain **_**our guests?" She then waved her paw, causing several monkey Heartless to emerge from teh shadows.**

"**Uh oh!" Stitch said. "Heartless!"**

"**Let's get outta here!" Pikachu said. **

"**Wesa fight our way out!"**

**Stitch and Pikachu worked their way out of the den and back to the Outlands. The same group of Heartless was waiting for them. They both charged and began the fight out…**

* * *

**Matt sighed a deep sigh. He rolled around in his hiding spot, trying to get loose.**

**Kovu had been teaching Kiara some hunting tactics all day. It seemed to Matt that the more they worked at it, the better she got. It also seemed the more time that Kovu spent with Kiara, the more he was loosening up as well. They were definitely starting to enjoy each other's company.**

_**Why the hell am I even out here?**_ **Matt thought. _I hope Stitch and Pikachu are ok..._**

**A voice suddenly broke the young teen from his thoughts.** "**Hey there!"**

**Matt gasped and got to his feet. Before him were Simba's good friends, Timon and Pumbaa. **

"**Oh! Hey guys! What's up?" Matt asked.**

"**You're Matt, right?" Timon asked. "You another key wielding kid?"**

"**Yeah, I am."**

"**Why are you out here watching Kiara and Kovu?" Pumbaa asked. "That's our job."**

"**Who said I was doing that?" Matt asked, trying to divert the subject. "Maybe I just wanted to relax out here for a little bit." They weren't buying it. "Ok, ok. Simba asked me to watch Kiara too in case of the Heartless showing up."**

"**Oh, Simba," Timon said. "What have we done to make him consider replacing us?"**

"**Well," Pumbaa mumbled. "We have lost her a couple times…and we let Kiara get in trouble in that fire. We're also kind of useless when it comes to fighting."**

"**Oh! Shut up! Hey, just keep your distance ok kid? We've known this girl since she was a cub. She's been our responsibility."**

**Matt smiled. "Ok, that's fine with me." He noticed it was getting close to sundown anyway. "I've got to meet up with my friends. See you guys later." **

**Matt then rushed off. ****He was soon at the meeting spot. After a few minutes of waiting, Stitch and Pikachu were still not there. Matt began to get worried. "Where are they...?" he asked himself. "They should be back by now..."**

**"Hey, Matt!" He looked around and found Kiara and Kovu came up to him. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Where are your friends?" she asked.**

"**Um…," Matt said. "We were supposed to meet here."**

"**Where did they run to?" Kovu asked suspiciously. **

_**Think, Matt, Think… ** He thought to himself._

"**We were looking around for Heartless. I'm still waiting on Stitch and Pikachu to get back checking another area. They should be back soon."**

"**Oh, alright," Kiara said. She looked at Kovu. "Let's wait too."**

**Just like that, Stitch and Pikachu started to run up to them.**

"**There you go, Kiara," Kovu said. "Simba is probably waiting for us. Let's go."**

"**Guess you're right," she said. "See you later, Matt." ****She and Kovu started back to the rock. **

**Stitch and Pikachu sprinted up to Matt. They both looked absolutely exhausted and panting heavily.**

"**What happened to you guys?" Matt asked. **

"**We…were…attacked," Pikachu said. "Barely got out."**

"**What?"**

"**Lions…plotting…Heartless…Kovu," Stitch said.**

"**What about him?" Matt narrowed his eyes.**

"**He wants to kill Simba," Pikachu said. "Kovu's going to use Kiara to get to him."**

"**Are you sure you guys?" Matt asked.**

"**Eh," Stitch said. "Dead sure."**

**Matt gasped out loud.** "**Aww…crap! I just let Kiara go with Kovu! We gotta stop em fast!"**

"**Let's go!" Pikachu said. He and Stitch suddenly groaned from their pain. They both collapsed on the spot. **

"**Stitch! Pikachu!" Matt yelled. There was no doubt in his mind that they were too exhausted to go on. "I'd better get you back to the gummi ship first...then I'll confront Kovu!"**

* * *

_**Uh oh! Can Matt stop Kovu in time? Can they stop the entire plan in it's tracks? Find out soon!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	18. The Truth About Kovu

_**Hey everyone! Time for another chapter! This is where the plot really is gonaa get interesting.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

* * *

**Matt managed to get both Stitch and Pikachu back into the ship in order for them to rest. They'd earned it without a doubt. The teen then sprinted as fast as his lion legs could take him back to the Pride Rock. When he arrived, he found something that shocked him.**

**Kiara and Kovu were laughing together. They both looked happy. Something was different about Kovu. Matt didn't know what it was, be he could just tell something was that hadn't been there before. **

"**See you tomorrow," Kiara told Kovu. She left inside the cave before Matt could get a word with her, leaving both him and Kovu alone.**

"**Hey!" Matt yelled. "What's going on here?"**

"**Oh, Matt," Kovu said. He quickly regained his senses. "Nothing…nothing is going on. Why would you think that?"**

**Matt growled and took a defensive stance.** "**I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know what you're trying to do Kovu, and I'm here to tell you it's over."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about." Kovu tried to change the subject. "Where are your friends? Aren't they with you?"**

"**Stitch and Pikachu came back, but they're resting from their little trip to the Outlands. They found out the truth about you and nearly died trying to get back!"**

"**What truth?" Kovu became very edgy.**

**"We know for certain that you're using Kiara in order to get to Simba!" **

**Kovu looked down, trying to collect his thoughts. "How do you know you're friends aren't lying?"**

**Matt narrowed his eyes. **"**Because I trust them with my life. So now, I'm here to stop you from finishing what you started."**

**Kovu sighed. He stole a glance at the inside of the cave, then turned back. "Fine, you got me." He paused. "I've been training my entire life to kill Simba in order to get revenge for Scar...but now...I don't think I can do it anymore."**

**Matt wasn't buying it for a second. "Really? Why not? Why should I believe you after my friends risked their lives just to find out who you really are?" **

"**Because…I…I…"**

"**What? Just tell me already!****"**

"**Because I've fallen in love with Kiara!" Kovu said. **

**Matt gasped in shock. "You what...?"**

**"I don't know why did. Whenever I'm around her, I feel...different. She makes me feel…happy, happier than I've ever been before. It's like I've been reborn around her...and she's such a great person. I...I can't go through with this plan anymore...not after the way she's treated me." **

"**Who was sending Heartless after us, then?"**

"**It must have been my mother. I said I didn't need them." He looked Matt dead in the eye. "Please, you have to believe me. I don't think I have it in me to hurt Kiara, let alone her father."**

**Matt looked at the distraught Kovu. For some reason, he sensed that same feeling he felt when he saw the two together. Either Kovu was a good actor, or he really **_**did**_** love Kiara. **

**Matt said it before he knew it. "I believe you."**

**Kovu gasped. **"**You do? Just like that? Why?"**

**Matt smiled.** "**Because only someone speaking from the heart could say something like that about someone they care about. I know."**

"**Then you won't tell Simba?" Kovu asked eagerly. **

**Matt thought over it for a minute.** "**No, I won't tell Simba or Nala. I think you need to tell Kiara though. She needs to know the truth from you."**

"**I guess you're right. Matt…thank you."**

**Matt nodded in response. "I'm going to go check on Stitch and Pikachu. Just remember what I said…"**

**"I will..."**

* * *

"**Blast it all!" Zira yelled. She sensed the conversation from afar. "How could this happen?"**

"**You seem so surprised…," the claoked figure said. **

"**Kovu is weaker than I thought. He never fully accepted the Heartless as his aid. Now I want to just kill Simba myself."**

"**I could arrange that." **

"**How?"**

"**I'll just have a chat with Simba and prey on the darkness in his heart. You see, he will be so protective of his daughter and this world that he'll be blinded by his own rage."**

**"I like the way you think...that way...he'll be vulnerable to an attack."**

**"Precisely..." With that, the character disappeared.**

* * *

"**And you believed him?" Pikachu asked Matt. The teen just finished telling about his conversation with Kovu to his two comrades. A good night's rest had made them feel all better.**

"**Yeah. I do you guys. Kovu spoke to me from his heart." Matt said. "I know it in my gut he loves her. He isn't a threat."**

"**Aww…," Stitch said. "After all that trouble?"**

"**I guess so," Matt said. "If we're right, Zira is the one who's been using the Heartless against us. We have to stop her, once and for all."**

"**What about the Organization?" Pikachu asked. "They're involved too."**

"**We can take any member we run into," Matt added. **

"**Wesa ask Simba for help?" Stitch suggested.**

"**Yeah," Pikachu said. "I bet Simba will help us if we ask."**

"**Right," Matt said. **

**The trio headed back to the Pride Rock. When they arrived, they found that all of the animals were gathered around it...and they didn't look happy.**

**Suddenly, Timon and Pumbaa came rushing up to the trio. "Matt! Buddy! This isn't the best time to talk to Simba right now! He's in a _very_ bad mood!"**

"**Why?" Matt asked. "Why are all the animals around here?"**

"**Because Simba just exiled Kovu," Pumbaa said. "Poor Kiara...she took it pretty hard."**

"**WHAT?" Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were shocked.**

"**Yeah," Timon continued. "That no good Kovu was using the Heartless all along. He was gonna to kill our boy Simba and take his heart. Good thing that Simba found out!"**

"**Wait!" Pumbaa said. Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were already sprinting up the rock. "Don't go up there! Oh…"**

**When they made their way up the rock, they found Simba standing on the rock, with Nala behind him. As Timon had said, Simba did not look very happy.**

"**Simba!" Matt said. "What happened here? What's going on?"**

"**That isn't of your concern," Simba said harshly, causing the trio to back off a few feet.**

"**Simba," Nala said with concern. "They're only trying to help..."**

"**Fine," Simba grunted. "It turns out Kovu was behind the Heartless around here all along. He tried to use Kiara to get to me."**

"**Wait...who told you this?" Matt asked. Deep down, he knew something wasn't right. He knew Kovu didn't tell the king himself, but who else could have done it?**

"**That doesn't matter," Simba replied. "What does matter is that he is gone now and Kiara will never be hurt again."**

"**She also will probably never trust you again either," Nala whispered under her breath.**

**Simba then addressed the trio again. ** "**Matt, you and your friends can leave now. There isn't a threat of the Heartless anymore."**

"**Wait! What about Zira?" Matt asked. **

"**What about her?" Nala asked.**

"**Shesa behind this!" Stitch yelled. "Wesa know it!"**

**"Yeah," Pikachu pleaded. "You gotta believe us."**

**"We know," Simba said. "Zira probably was the one who started this whole plan. That's why I'm going to take her out once and for all. Matt...I want you and your friends to stay out of this..."**

**"Why? We can help you out! That's why we came..."**

**"This isn't your fight, Matt. It never was. Now...please...leave this place...before I make you..."**

"**But…fine," Matt submitted. He, Stitch, and Pikachu turned to walk away.**

"**What are we supposed to do now?" Pikachu asked. **

"**Zira mala questa!" Stitch said. **

"**I don't know," Matt said. He looked into the cave. "Hey guys, I'll be right back." He decided that he wanted to say goodbye to Kiara before he left.**

**The teen then sprinted into the cave. As he arrived, he found a heartbroken Kiara…who was trying to escape. Apparently, there was a small hole in the wall covered by a large pile of rocks.**

"**Hey, Kiara" Matt said. **

"**Matt!****" Kiara said frantically. "Wha...what do you want?"**

"**I wanted to see if you were ok…and to also say goodbye."**

"**Why?" Kiara cried. "Did Daddy send you guys away too?" She started to cry and she took her frustration out on the rocks. **

"**I'm sorry, Kiara...I really am."**

"**Matt…I love Kovu. I know he isn't what they say about him…and that's why I'm going to him." She began to work again on shifting the rocks.**

"**What about your family? They'll be worried about you..." **

"**I don't care anymore. My father's been holding me back my whole life, and I'm sick and tired of it."**

"**But…"**

"**No, I'm leaving and there is nothing you or anyone can say that could change my mind." **

**Matt smiled. "Then I guess it's a good thing...I'm not gonna stop you."**

**Kiara stopped and turned to Matt with a look of surprise on her face. "Really? You'd do that?"**

**Matt looked down and off to the side. "I've been looking for a friend of mine while I've been traveling. You remind me of her...because you do what you set your mind to."**

**"Wow...I didn't know that."**

**"Yeah...and as it turns out...her father didn't let her do much either." ****Matt continued. "Kiara...Kovu told me he loves you too. He was going along with the plan to kill your father...but he told me he couldn't go through with it anymore."**

"Wow...**," Kiara said. "Oh Kovu..."**

**"That's right. Now you go on and find him."**

"**What if my father finds out you that let me escape?"**

**Matt grinned and looked around. "Wow. He sure would get mad if I turned around and left you out of my sight for a minute." He then turned around with his back to Kiara. "I guess I have to trust you'll do the right thing."**

**Kiara smiled. "Thank you, Matt. Kovu and I won't forget this...I promise you that." Matt heard her escape out of the back of the cave. He then walked out of the cave back to Stitch and Pikachu.**

* * *

_**Geez...I don't think Simba will be too happy about this. Still, can Matt and the others figure out a way to stop Zira and her forces?**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	19. Simba's Pride

_**Hey everyone! Time for another chapter! The stage is starting to set. What will happen?**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

* * *

"**Well done," Zira said. She was surrounded by a small group of her Heartless.**

"**Like I said, I can be very convincing," the hooded figure said. "The king took it well, better than I thought. There is no doubt that his anger will drive him to fight."**

"**I like your style."**

**"What about your son?"**

**"Kovu has nowhere left to go. He will join us when I make my attack."**

"**Do you believe an attack wise? I sense the Keyblade wielder is still present in this world. It might be a better idea to postpone it until it is certain he has left."**

"**No, now is the time to get my revenge on Simba for what he did to Scar." Zira's eyes began to glow. "When I'm done with him, you'll be lucky he still has a heart."**

* * *

"**Simba!" Nala said. "Kiara is missing. I don't know where she is!"**

"**What? Timon! Pumbaa!" Simba yelled with fury. "I need to talk to you both now!"**

**The duo quickly rushed to his side. "Wha…What is it buddy?" Timon asked. **

"**Is something wrong?" Pumbaa also asked.**

"**Where is Kiara?" Simba asked. "I thought you two were watching her."**

"**She…she's gone…again?" Timon said. "Sin...Since when?"**

**Simba roared in anger. **

"**Wait!" Matt came up to Simba, with Stitch and Pikachu at his side. They had heard the roar and came running. "It's not their fault that Kiara is gone! Don't blame them for that!"**

**Timon and Pumbaa took the opportunity to get out of Simba's sight, hiding behind the trio.**

"**Do you know where she is, Matt?" Nala asked. **

**"Yes...do you...?" Simba asked. To Matt, he looked beyond angry...as if he would even attack them at any second.**

_**Oh boy, this is gonna suck **_**Matt thought. He took a long gulp. ****"I don't know exactly where she is...but I think I know where she is going." **

"**Wait...are you saying you **_**let her go**_**?" Simba asked with his body shaking. "WHY?"**

**Everyone was staring at Matt. **_**How do you do this Sora? **_**He thought again.**__**The teen took a deep breath and lthen ooked Simba in the eye.**

"**I don't know what you're going through Simba, but...I let Kiara leave without stopping her because I believe it was the right thing to do. Believe it or not, she and really do Kovu care about each other. You should know you can't keep someone caged up forever...because eventually they'll want out."**

"**Are you questioning me?" Simba roared. "You dare say those words?"**

"**No, Kiara is your daughter. Still, I think that in order for someone to grow, you have to let them make their own choices and mistakes. That's what I was taught anyway..."**

"**Really? And who taught you that?" Simba asked angrily.**

**Matt's eyes narrowed. "My father. He taught me everything I know to this day."**

**Simba stood stunned at what he had heard. **

**Matt continued. "If I've learned anything to this day, it's that I should do what I feel is right...what it's my heart." Matt paused and turned his back to the king. "I thought that was something you already knew how to do." He turned to Stitch and Pikachu. "You know what guys...right now...I think that we have a job to do. Zira has to be stopped, and I know that was right." He looked back at Simba. "And we can do it without your help." Matt started walking away from the two lions.**

"**Right, Matt," Stitch said. **

"**Let's go!" Pikachu said. They both followed him out of the cave, leaving the two lions alone.**

"**Nala," Simba said while hanging his head. "What if Matt's right? Did...did I bring this upon myself?" **

**"Even if he is," she said. "We love Kiara, and that's all that matters. All we both want is her to be safe and happy. Anyone can understand that." She nuzzled up to her mate. "And know matter how angry she may get at us, we're her family. Kiara will always love us no matter what, and we'll do the same."**

**"Maybe your right..." Simba then replied. He nuzzled her back. "I love her so much...and I love you too, Nala. What would I ever do without you?"**

**Timon and Pumbaa then charged in to interrupt the two. Simba asked what was wrong. **

"**Simba! It's an army!" Timon screeched.**

"**We gotta run!" Pumbaa also bellowed. "They're gonna eat us!"**

**Simba looked at Nala. "If Zira wants a battle, she's going to get one. I refuse to lose our home."**

**"I'm right behind you," Nala added.**

* * *

"**Kovu!" Kiara yelled. She had spent the last hour searching the Pride Lands for him. "Where are you?"**

"**Kiara?" Kovu yelled as he looked back. He had been resting in a certain spot for some time. "Kiara?"**

"**Yes, it's me!" **

"**Kiara! It really is you!" He ran up to her and the two quickly embraced as though they hadn't seen each other in years.**

"**How? How did you get out?" he asked. "I thought I'd never see you again."**

**Kiara laughed. "We have Matt to thank for that. He saw me trying to get out, be he let me go."**

"**Really? Man do I owe him." He looked her in the eye. "Kiara, I love you and I would never want to hurt you. You know that right?"**

"**I've always known, Kovu, and I love you, too. I've seen who you really are, and I want to be with you."**

**The two embraced even tighter than before. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard over the entire Pride Lands, causing the young couple to jump. **

"**What was that?" Kiara asked.**

"**Oh no!" Kovu cried in horror. "My mother…because I failed, she's going to lead an attack! She's going after Simba and she'll do whatever it takes to kill him...even using the Heartless."**

"**We have to stop her!" Kiara said. "There doesn't have to be a fight. We can prove it!"**

"**But how can I go back? Simba hates me!"**

"**It doesn't matter, Kovu. I choose you and no one else, whether my father likes it or not."**

"**Kiara…" He looked down, then right back at her. "You're right! We have to help him! Let's go!"**

**They started sprinting for the battle ground.**

**

* * *

**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were sprinting as fast as they could to get to Zira. A hooded figure appeared before them, halting their progress.**

**"I think that's as far as you three go." He said to them while wagging his finger.**

"**The Organization!" Stitch and Pikachu said. They summoned their weapons. **

"**I knew it!" Matt yelled. "Get out of the way right now!"**

**The figure laughed. "I don't think so. You three shall not interfere with the upcoming battle. I think it shall be very epic...and so many hearts to collect..."**

"**You think you're gonna stop us?" Pikachu asked with his teeth bared.**

"**Not gonna happen!" Stitch said. He growled out in frustration.**

"**I think the better question is this. How are you going to defeat me in that pathetic form?"**

"**Like this!" Matt said. He quickly summoned the Keyblade and leapt towards the Organization member. **

**The Organization member simply brushed Matt away with a powerful sound wave. The young teen hit the ground hard and grunted in pain.**

**Stitch and Pikachu used their moves as well, but the Organization member then summoned a long black staff. He then used it to absorb their attacks, causing him no damage.**

"**What?" They both said. **

"**Like I said, you three might as well just leave. The king's heart shall soon be ours."**

**Matt grunted. He started to feel something deep inside him, feeding on his anger. Something he couldn't explain. It was like his lion side was acting on it's own. He opened his mouth and what came out was amazing. It was a roar, a powerful roar. And it wasn't alone. **

**The Organization member and Matt's friends covered their ears. It was so loud, that the member opened a portal and retreated. Matt couldn't believe what he had just done. **_**Sweet…**_** he thought. To his surprise, ee hadn't done it alone.**

"**Matt!" Kiara and Kovu raced up to them after they had aided him. **

"**Nice roar!" Kiara said. "Are you guys ok?" Matt nodded to confirm he was fine. "Thanks..."**

**"Who was that guy?" Kovu asked. "Is he the one behind this?"**

"**No time," Matt said. "We've got to stop Zira!"**

* * *

** Zira led her Heartless out into the middle of the Pride Lands. On the other side was Simba, Nala, and the other lionesses and animals of the Pride Lands. Both sides stared each other down.**

"**Well, Simba?" Zira said. "I give you a choice. Surrender your heart to me and I might consider sparing your precious queen and daughter. I promise I won't change your precious lands too badly."**

"**Not a chance, Zira! If you want the Pride Lands, then come and take them from us!"**

"**Gladly!" Zira prepared her Heartless to attack.**

"**STOP!" Matt, Stitch, Pikachu, Kiara, and Kovu jumped into the middle right before both sides sprung.**

"**Kiara!" Simba and Nala proclaimed happily.**

"**Excellent, Kovu!" Zira said with an evil grin. "I knew you'd return to my side. Now we can finish off Simba together."**

"**No, mother! I won't fight!" Kovu said. "This has to stop now."**

"**Kovu! Come to your senses! You are the next rightful king. Scar chose you!"**

"**I don't think I've ever been more clear in my life. I've changed, mother...and it's for the best. If you try to hurt Kiara or Simba, I'll fight back!"**

"**And we'll fight with you!" Matt said with a summoned Keyblade. "Face it, Zira. You can't win!"**

**Simba and Nala stood shocked at Kovu's and Matt's remarks. **

**Zira began to shake with fury and she glowed black with Heartless. "No…I've waited too long. I will get my revenge! For you, Scar!" **

**What occurred next happened in what seemed like an instant. Matt saw that Zira was going to attack Simba. With his Keyblade in tow, he quickly made a decision. He went and jumped into the path of Zira. He wasn't alone.**

"**Daddy!" Kiara had sensed it too and she dove in front of her father. **** Kovu also acted as well. He along with Kiara joined Matt in blocking Simba. **

**When Matt's Keyblade and Zira collided, a ****large explosion of light and darkness emitted. The resulting shockwave launched both sides backwards onto the ground, with all the Heartless disappearing. When the dust cleared, both sides noticed who was missing. **

**It was Matt, Kiara, and Kovu...along with Zira.**

"**MATT!" Stitch and Pikachu yelled.**

"**KIARA!" Simba and Nala yelled. "NOOOO!"**

"**What happened?" Pikachu asked. He and Stitch looked in all directions, but there was no sign of any of them.**

"**Kiara," Simba said with sadness. "We...we've lost her."**

"**What are we going to do?" Nala asked. "She can't be gone! She just can't be!"**

"**Theysa not gone!" Stitch then said. He held up his wristband, which was still glowing. **

**"Huh?" Simba asked.**

"**You're right Stitch!" Pikachu said. "I can still feel Matt. He's still with us...somewhere."**

**"What do you mean?" Nala asked. "Where are they?"**

"**They right my king and queen!" Rafiki had come out of nowhere, a look of excitement all over his face.**

"**Rafiki!" Simba said. He rushed over to his advisor "Where are they? Is Kiara alright? Please tell me..."**

**"Kiara and the rest of them are in a different plane."**

**"A different plane?" Simba asked. **

**"That can't be good," Pikachu said. "What do we do?"**

**"I'm not sure," Rafiki replied. "But do not fear though my kind. Kiara is with the love of her life as well a good friend who can wield the Keyblade. She is in da best of hands."**

"**Don't worry, Simba!" Stitch said.**

"**If anyone can bring them back, Matt can!" Pikachu said. "I know it!"**

"**Matt…Kovu," Simba said. "Please bring my daughter back to us! I have to tell her I'm sorry…" They all stared into the sky and waited for a miracle.**

* * *

_**Whoa! Now that had to be unexpected to say the least! What did happen to Matt and the others? Can Zira be stopped for good?**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	20. Hey! I'm Me Again

_**Hey everyone! This is it! The final showdown for the Pride Lands! Can Matt win?**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

* * *

**_Awww…man….my head… _Matt was barely able to think and open his eyes. His vision was clouded in darkness.**

_**Hello, Matt.**_** suddenly came a new voice out of nowhere.**

**Huh? Who's there? Am I dead? He thought.**

_**No, quite the opposite. **_

**Wait, who are you?**

_**I am Mufasa, Matt. Father of Simba and Grandfather of Kiara. You have done well in protecting the both of them up to this point. You have my utmost gratitude.**_

**Uh…thank you. Do you know what happpened to me? The last thing I remember was jumping front of Simba.**

_**You are in the spiritual plane of the Pride Lands. Zira's dark heart has led you to this place. Matt...you must defeat her and save both my granddaughter and Kovu. They are destined to be together and combine the prides. **_

**Ok…I can do that. No problem...**

**_The Kings and I have decided to grant you a gift. Use it well. Please...protect them._**

**I'll do my best, Mufuasa.**

_**Good luck to you, wielder of the Keyblade. Remember...the heart is strongest when it protects others…**_

* * *

**The next thing Matt knew, he was lying face down in the dirt. He groaned as he tried to get up.**

"**Matt?"**

**The teen looked up to see who had said his name. It turned out to be Kiara and Kovu. They both were staring at him with large eyes and open jaws.**

"**What?" Matt asked. "Are you guys ok? What's up?"**

"**Matt?" Kiara said. She looked at him curiously. "Is it...you?"**

"**What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "I'm…" He looked at his paws, but they weren't paws anymore. They were hands…his hands. He stood up on his own two legs as though he had never been on four. **"**Wow! I don't believe it! I'm me again!"**

"**You again? What are you?" Kovu asked.**

"**Oh...right. You two have probably never seen a human before have you?" They shook their head no. "Well guys..this is who I really am!"**

**Kiara and Kovu looked amazed. "So this is what a human looks like," Kiara exclaimed. **

"**Doesn't look like much to me," Kovu said.**

"**Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked. **

**Kovu chuckled. "Nothing..."**

"**Where are we?" Kiara asked.**

**They looked around. Everything looked the same as though they had never left. However, no one was around. The skies above looked in a shade of gray.**

**"What...what happened to us?" Kovu asked. "I remember diving in front of my mother when you jumped Kiara..."**

**"...but then we blacked out," Kiara finished for him. **

**"We're in a different plane of being," Matt then said. Both lions gasped. "Don't ask how I know..."**

**"Well...what are we supposed to do?" Kiara asked. **

**Suddenly, an evil cackle came from all around them. The winds started to pick up. A chill ran across the three figures. "I have an idea...," came a sudden voice.**

"**Zira," Matt said. He could sense it. She must have completely given in the darkness. **

"**Well, well, well. You all just had to jump in front of Simba, didn't you? You fools!"**

"**What have you done, mother?" Kovu asked. "Where have you taken us?"**

"**That really doesn't matter, Kovu," Zira said. "Why did you interfere as well?"**

"**You attacked Simba," Kovu said back. "When Kiara moved, I didn't hesitate to move along with her." Kiara blushed a little at the compliment.**

"**You would fight your own mother?" Zira said with an evil grin. "After everything I've done for you?" Suddenly, the lioness emerged from the shadows, her body completely encased in the black mist.**

"**You're not my mother anymore," Kovu growled. "I know it."**

"**You're a Heartless!" Matt yelled. He summoned his Keyblade in the normal way and took a battle stance.**

**"What a shame," Zira continued. "Looks like all that time training has left you weak."**

"**How dare you!" Kiara yelled. "You monster! I won't let you hurt Kovu anymore!" She then charged at Zira blindly.**

"**Kiara, no!" Kovu and Matt tried, but couldn't stop her in time.**

"**Foolish girl!" Zira said. She dodged Kiara's charge and knocked her hard into a nearby tree. Kiara moaned in pain and clutched her side.**

"**KIARA!" Kovu yelled. **

**Zira walked over to her. "I'm going to finish you off first." She raised her claw to deliver the finishing blow. **

"**NOO!" Kovu charged and threw a full body slam into his mother, sending her flying into the ground. It didn't do much, but it had stopped her attack on Kiara.**

"**Kovu," Kiara said weakly. "Thank you..."**

"**It's alright, Kiara. I won't let her hurt you...ever again."**

"**Don't worry about it, guys. Let me fight her," Matt said, Keyblade at the ready.**

**Zira laughed loudly. "Amazing, **_**you**_** think a lowly human can defeat me?"**

"**I'm no ordinary human," Matt said. "You'll find that out soon enough." He charged at Zira. **

**Zira somehow to dodge Matt's swipes, even with his ability to slow things down. She was quick. A lion powered by the Heartless would be no easy task.**

"**You fool." She charged back at Matt, who could only put up his Keyblade in defense. He was able to absorb some of the attack, but was still thrown back to the ground. Matt grunted in pain. **

"**Matt!" Kiara and Kovu screamed in terror.**

"**Is that all you got?" Matt asked as he got to his feet. "Try this on for size! FIRAGA!" A large ball of fire burst out of his Keyblade.**

**Zira laughed in the face of it. She began to glow more fiercely with shadow and she charged straight through the attack. Matt didn't have time to react. She raised her claw and swiped hard Matt on the shoulder, sending him flying backwards.**

"**AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Matt roared in pain. He clutched his bleeding shoulder. **

"**MATT!" Kiara screamed. "No!"**

"**Get out of there!" Kovu yelled. "You can't beat her!"**

"**Too right, my son!" Zira said. "Accept your fate human! Why would you continue to fight? It is useless!"**

**Matt grunted. He was in pain, a lot of pain. "It doesn''t matter…how much you keep knocking me aside. I'll just keep getting back up! There were too many people counting on me to quit now!" He began to glow with a bright light. **"**I'm not done yet!" Ignoring the pain, Matt got up and immediately felt an energy boost. He charged once more for Zira. **

**This time, she only barely made it out of the way. When she tried to counter attack back, he managed to dive out of the way as well. The tussle continued for the next few minutes, with neither gaining the advantage. Once or twice, each would land a blow, but it wasn't enough to do significant damage.**

**"Oh Matt...," Kiara said. She turned to Kovu. "We have to help him!"**

"**How?" Kovu asked. "She's too powerful!"**

"**Still. I don't think Matt can do this alone. He needs us, Kovu." The lioness got back to her feet. "I will not let Zira hurt anyone else. My family sacrificed too much for the Pride Lands for Zira to just ruin it!"**

"**You're right…I don't know how, but you're right." They both readied themselves and sprang into action.**

**Zira was surprised when both Kiara and Kovu body slammed her into the ground after she had dodged one of Matt's attacks. She hadn't seen it coming and growled in frustration. **

**Matt looked over and to his surprise found the two young lions glowing with light as well. "Whoa..." he said.**

**"Zira!" Kiara yelled. "As the future queen of this world, I'm not going to let you win!"**

**"Mother!" Kovu yelled as well. "I'm sorry it's come to this, but I've decided that I've dedicated my life to protecting this world...especially Kiara! I love her...and that will never change!"**

**"****YOU ARE LOST!" Zira began to glow fiercely. "I will destroy you all!" **

"**Don't count on it!" Matt yelled out. The two lions had given him even more will to fight. "Alright guys, let's do this!" **

**"Right!" they yelled back. **

**Kovu and Kiara charged in first, their claws beared. Both had become much faster in this place, and they landed a direct hit on the evil lion.**

**Zira groaned in pain. "Curse you!" **

**"Want some more?" Matt yelled. He pointed his blade for Zira. "FIRAGA MAXIMA!" A more powerful fire attack emitted from his blade. **

**Zira managed to get out of the way in time, but the fire burnt off a chunk of her fur. **

**"Is that it?" the lioness asked. "Well, then. It's my turn!" She used her new powers to emit a powerful dark shockwave that blew the three heores back a few feet.**

**"Darn it...," Matt said as he charged in again, not giving Zira a chance to recover. "Take this!" He unleashed a devastating combo attack that sent her flying backwards. **

**"AAARRGGGHHH!" Zira yelled. **

**"Our turn!" Kiara yelled.**

**"Right with you!" Kovu added back. The two then flew with amazing speed and slashed through the evil lioness again and again. **

**Zira then tried to do a counterattack on Kiara, but Kovu knocked her aside again before she could land it. Matt took another oppurtunity to land another combo, this time one more fierce than the last. **

**"Is that all you've got?" Matt asked. "Face it, Zira! You're through!" Kovu and Kiara nodded along with him.**

**"Noo...," Zira mumbled. "I have waited far too long for my plans to be ruined now!" She then began to laugh madly. "In that case...you will all perish!" Powerful waves began to pulse from her body. The wind picked up around all of them. Matt could sense it was now or never…**

"**Oh no! Kiara! Kovu!" Matt said. "I know this sounds crazy, but I need your help! Grab on to me!" **

"**WHAT?" They looked at Matt like he was crazy. **

"**Trust me! It's the only way to stop her!"**

**Kiara and Kovu looked at each other, then at Matt. They nodded at him and quickly rushed to his side, each llifting themselves off their hind legs and grabbing onto his shoulders.**

"**What are you doing?" Kiara yelled. She and Kovu had to hang on tight.**

**"Using our combined energy!" Matt yelled. He raised his Keyblade over his head. "Just hold on to me tight and believe!" Slowly, the Kingdom Blast began to ready itself, building more and more on the tip of Matt's Keyblade. **

"**FOR SCAR!" Zira yelled. She let loose with a powerful energy attack coming straight for the trio.**

"**MATT!" Kiara yelled in terror. **

"**Do something!" Kovu yelled.**

"**NOW!" Matt screamed. He pointed his Keyblade and unleashed his Kingdom Blast. Zira's attack didn't have a chance. She could only watch in horror as his attack cut through hers…and finished her off with a huge flash of light. **

**"NOOOO!" She screamed. Within seconds, she was gone for good.**

**Matt looked up and saw that it was over. "Alright…," he said weakly. He had used every last ounce of energy...enough for him to fall over.**

**Kiara managed to catch him as the young teen passed out. "Gotcha," she said. **

**"Now what do we do? We're stuck here!" Kovu asked. **

"**Maybe not," Kiara said. "Look!" ****A white portal had emerged in front of them. "Kovu...let's go home."**

"**Yeah," Kovu said. "That sounds good to me." They managed to carry the unconscious Matt through the portal...and back to the Pride Lands. **

_**Thank you, Matt…**_** Mufasa said from afar.**

* * *

_**Whoa! I'd say one of the best boss battles yet! More coming up soon!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


	21. Would he come for me?

_**Hey everyone! Short and sweet for this chapter...including a little peak on a certain character...**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts/Disney characters or Stitch and Pikachu. They belong to their rightful owners. _**

* * *

"**Oooooh…," Matt groaned as he started to come to. **_**What a battle! **__**That was intense…wonder what happened…**_

"**Matt?" **

**He opened his eyes. Stitch and Pikachu were standing over him! They were all resting on top of the Pride Rock. "Hey, guys!" he said happily. "You're both ok! What happened?" ****He tried to stand up on two legs, but fell over once more. Apparently, he had turned back into a lion. Stitch and Pikachu chuckled over this. Matt just sighed and shook his head.**

"**It's all good," Stitch said. He put up two thumbs up. **

"**Everyone's safe and sound," Pikachu said. "Kiara and Kovu came back out of this wierd portal thing carrying you out. What happened in there?"**

"**Yeah, to make things short...I had to use the Kingdom Blast," Matt said. "I had no other choice...but now Zira is gone for good." **

"**No more Heartless around here," Stitch added. **

"**That's great too," Matt exclaimed. **

**Suddenly, the Keyblade summoned itself once more. Matt saw a keyhole in the sky and pointed his Keyblade at it with his mouth. A beam of light shot out of it and the keybhole closed with an unlocking sound.**

**"Phew...glad that's over," Matt said.**

"**Glad to see your up on your feet." Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu walked up to the trio. **

**"Hey guys!" Matt said to younger two. "Thanks...for the help back there."**

**"Are you kidding? Thank you for helping us!" Kovu said. "We'd be dead if it wasn't for you."**

**"The Pride Lands owes you big time," Kiara added.**

"**We're very thankful for all that you three have done," Nala also said. "Right, Simba?"**

"**Yeah," the king said. He was looking at the ground, hanging his head in shame.**

"**Daddy…?," Kiara said with a tone. "Isn't there something else you want to say to Matt _and_ Kovu?"**

**Matt just sat there and chose not to say anything. Stitch and Pikachu also remained silent.**

"**Right." He looked at Kovu first. "I owe you an apology, Kovu. You showed me you would do anything for my daughter…I'd be a fool if I didn't allow you to be with her. You are more than welcome here."**

"**Thank you, Simba," Kovu said. "It means a lot to hear that from you." He and Kiara embraced.**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu were happy for them. Would this get old soon?**

"**Matt," Simba said. "I owe you an apology as well. Everything you said before…you were right."**

"**Don't worry about it," Matt said. "I understand...Thank you, Simba." **

"**You know, you really do remind me a little of Sora. You guys have a lot more in common than you think."**

"**Well…I don't know about that." Matt said. "We have a lot to do in order to get on that level."**

**"You never know."**

"**Yeah," Pikachu said. "Guess it's time huh?"**

"**Eh," Stitch said. "Time to go."**

"**You guys are leaving?" Kovu asked. "Why?"**

"**I think I know why," Kiara said. She winked at Matt, who nodded in response. "They've got others out there who need them, too."**

"**Just know this you guy," Simba said. "You are always welcome here."**

"**If you find Sora," Nala said. "tell him that we are all thinking of him too."**

"**We will," Pikachu said. **

"**You can count on it," Matt said. "Take care…all of you."**

**Matt, Stitch, and Pikachu bid the pride goodbye and returned to the ship. When they got there and back into orbit, Matt sighed in relief having turned human once more.**

"**Not that I hated being a lion," Matt said. "But I will never take having two legs for granted again."**

**Stitch and Pikachu laughed at this. **

"**Yousa not the best one," Stitch said. **

"**Oh well," Matt said. "Wait! What's that supposed to mean? I wasn't too bad!"**

"**Why did Kiara say she had an 'idea' of why we had to leave, Matt?" Pikachu asked. The teen hung his head at the question.**

"**Stitch know," the little alien said. He put a hand on Matt's shoulder.**

"**Laura…," Pikachu said. "We'll find her, Matt! I know we can!"**

"**Eh!"**

"**I hope you guys are right…," Matt said. "There hasn't been a single sign. Still, we've got to try."**

* * *

**Laura sat in her cell. She didn't know what to do. These crazy people kept providing her with food, but she was never hungry. The young teen had begun to lose hope that no one would find her and she would never get to go home. Once or twice, Laura had even cried her eyes out.**

**She tried to think of good times while in the cell. Not much else to do. All Laura could think of was being with her friends. She liked just sitting and talking with people she liked about anything. People like that made her happy. **

**Laura kept wondering who was the one who was coming for her. The guy who was coming for her that the woman was talking about. She thought of her father, who really hadn't cared the most for her in the last few months. It probably wasn't him.**

**Her current boyfriend was great, but he was kind of a blank slate. He didn't like to be around others or just sit down and chat with Laura either. **

**There was one of her friends…he was in her English class senior year. Laura loved talking with him, and she was sure the likewise. She could always talk to him about life in general. **

**The thing was…whenever it came to things like asking her out, he was hesitant. Why he was confused Laura. They went to junior prom together, but afterwards they only went out once more. He never took her out again. ****He had also tried to ask her out to senior prom, but she decided not to go. **

**Would _he_ come for her? Matt? That would be something…**

**A voice startled Laura. "Hello again, my dear." It was that same woman, the one who gave Laura the creeps.**

"**What do you want now?" Laura asked. "Are you finally going to let me out?"**

"**I believe that the time has come to increase your role in this game," the woman said.**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You will find out soon enough…"**

**Immediately, a strong darkness started to cover Laura. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to think, harder to be…**

_**Matt…if you're out there...help me…please...**_

* * *

"**Aaaahhh!" Matt yelled. He grasped his chest.**

"**Matt!" Stitch said.**

"**What's wrong?" Pikachu said.**

"**I…I don't know," Matt said. "My heart…it felt like it was on fire."**

"**You ok?" Stitch said.**

"**I guess I'm ok. I…I thought I heard something too. A voice…was calling my name. I could barely hear it. I've got a feeling we have to keep going."**

"**Ok…," Pikachu said. "Hey! There's another world over there!"**

* * *

_**Oh man! What happened to Laura? Can Matt and the gang help her? Where are they off too next? Find out in my next story entitled The Long Road!**_

_**Peace out, **_

_**Biz**_


End file.
